Through another's eyes
by A rose without thorns
Summary: Adalia sits in a chair watching the television that has a picture of Sirius Black staring at her with its dark eyes...as she looks she begins to think back in time to her years spent at hogwarts with none other than Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black,
1. Prolouge

Prologue:  
Adalia sat watching the television screen. A news report flashed on showing  
a picture of none other than the elusive Sirius Black. Adalia stared at the  
screen still not sure she was comprehending what she was seeing. So many  
things had happened to him through the years. She knew he was innocent.  
They had been looking for him ever since he had escaped and she had just  
heard from a letter from Dumbledore what had happened to him. He was dead.  
Her eyes filled with tears as she sat back in her chair. The news reporters  
had not gotten wind of this and were still randomly flashing his picture up  
on the screen every few days.  
When she saw the picture up again, with Sirius's face so hollow, his hair  
long and tangled. She sighed. This was not the Sirius she knew. This was  
someone else.  
Every bone in her body ached as she thought back to her days at Hogwarts.  
She closed her eyes and rested her head back on the large comfortable  
armchair. Before long she was drifting off into a soft sleep. 


	2. Chapter 1: Where it started

Chapter 1:  
Adalia sat on a bench outside in the courtyard with her book laying flat in  
her lap and sighed. The pencil in her hand tapped lightly on the edge of  
the book. As good as she was at transfiguration, she tended to  
procrastinate to the last possible moment to do her homework.  
"Mind if I sit here?" she heard a soft tentative voice ask. Looking  
up was a rather pretty young girl who looked to be about her age. She had  
seen the girl before. Lily Evans. Adalia shrugged.  
"Sure." She said and moved a few large books aside for Lily to sit down.  
"I'm Lily by the way." She said with a smile. Somehow Adalia had always  
thought Lily to look a little stuck up but now that they were face to face  
she seemed nice and trustworthy. Adalia gave an unsure smile.  
"I'm Adalia." She said with a slight nod then looked down at her homework  
and sighed. From behind them came a loud pop and then laughter. Adalia  
raised her eyebrow at Lily and they both turned around to see what had  
happened. There, to the side of the courtyard were two boys hovering over  
another boy who was cowering slightly on the grass. Lily got up without  
another word and strode over to them, slinging her bag over her shoulder  
and taking out her wand from her robes.  
Adalia gathered up her things and followed Lily, staying a short distance  
away as not to get into the fight. All of the boys looked at Lily  
expectantly as she came up to them.  
"My god James do you ever give up?" she said, her eyes now glaring right  
through one boy. He seemed to shift a little uncomfortably with his feet  
but showed no discomfort in his face. Lily's face was tight, her jaw  
slightly clenched. Adalia recognized the boy who was now not cowering on  
the ground but standing up and looking at Lily with disgust. It was Severus  
Snape. Adalia shuddered at the thought of his name. She turned to look at  
the other boy who she had seen from before. This being her fifth year,  
Adalia knew the names of most of the students in her year from all the  
houses. Sirius Black. This time the thought of the name didn't make her  
shudder, instead it brought a half smile to her face. He was incredibly  
good looking especially with his very muscular build, black hair, and  
tanned skin. He seemed to be slightly enjoying the bickering between James  
and Lily. Severus, on the other hand, had disappeared somewhere.  
The wind began to blow a little harder and Adalia's long dark brown hair  
which hung lightly in slight waves was now being tossed about. She quickly  
stuffed her books into her already stuffed bag and then grasped all her  
hair together with her hands. Lily said one last comment to James and then  
stalked off back to Adalia. Adalia took a brief glance at James and Sirius.  
They were talking quietly together. Sirius looked up for a moment and  
Adalia caught his gaze. She was not one to be shy much around guys so she  
smiled politely then followed Lily into castle. They parted ways when they  
reached the stairs toward the Ravenclaw common room. Yes, Adalia was a  
Ravenclaw and proud of it. She loved it because it meant being at least on  
slightly good terms with all the houses. Slytherin included.  
She stated the password to the door and it creaked open. She walked inside  
to a very crowed common room filled with chatting and studying students.  
"Adalia! There you are!" called a small red haired girl from the couch.  
Jamie, one of her best friends here at Hogwarts. Jamie patted the spot next  
to her on the couch. Adalia walked over and sat down gingerly then let her  
book bag fall with a thud onto the ground. It was getting late so Adalia  
only chatted with Jamie a few minutes then headed up to the girls dorm to  
get some shut-eye. It was an absolutely breathtaking night sky she saw,  
brushing her long locks of hair and staring out the window. A cloudless  
full moon with the stars shining extra bright throughout the dark black  
sky. It seemed to cast a perfect shadow across the rolling hills and  
mountains around Hogwarts.  
Her room had a clear view of the whomping willow that stood outside of  
Hogwarts. Then she saw something that made her rub her eyes. Out of thin  
air, four boys appeared out of thin air a little ways from the whomping  
willow. They ran straight up to the whomping willow which was swaying  
gently in the wind, obviously it hadn't realized they were there yet. She  
couldn't make out the faces very well because she had take out her  
contacts. Searching around her drawer she picked up her glasses and put  
them on then looked back outside the window and gasped. They had taken off  
their cloaks and one seemed to be transforming into something. A rat! Just  
like that one of the boys was a rat. She looks at the other ones and caught  
a glimpse of two of the faces. They were none other than James and Sirius.  
The other one who she couldn't quite make out seemed to be shaking  
violently. Sirius, as if sensing her gaze, turned to look right at her  
window. She quickly ducked out of the way but probably not in time. After a  
few moments she looked back as James and Sirius began to change. James into  
a beautiful Stag, and Sirius into an enormous black dog. Adalia gasped.  
They were animagi? But how? Adalia had been taking classes with a very  
secret and select group of people from Professor McGonnagal to be animagi.  
They weren't those people. That was extremely advanced magic. Few people  
learned to do it.  
"Are you still up?" the voice from behind her made her jump. It was Jamie  
who had an eyebrow raised.  
"Oh, yea. Just about to go to bed." She said glanced back out the window.  
They were gone. This was definitely sketchy. Adalia was definitely good at  
one thing.being nosey. She always had to know what was going on and this  
was absolutely no exception. Four students are animagi and they disappear  
by the whomping willow at night. She would start her investigation  
tomorrow. She would even follow them if it meant getting information. After  
all, they could be dangerous. And also, she could find out more about that  
Black. She sighed. In the pit of her stomach she knew it wasn't right, but  
something told her to go with it so she pushed those thoughts about it  
being wrong to the side. Tomorrow, yes tomorrow, she would begin. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Adalia woke the next morning with a groan and a hand slapping the alarm  
clock next to her bed that was wailing rather loudly. She yawned sleepily  
and clambered out of bed and into the bathroom where she surveyed herself  
in the long mirror above a sink. Her hair was tossed about wildly atop her  
head. She grabbed a brush and was starting to detangle it when Jamie walked  
in. They greeted each other pleasantly and then went on with their daily  
morning routine of trying to make themselves look presentable.  
At breakfast that morning, the Great Hall was extremely loud and talkative  
as usual. Jamie and Adalia found their seats at the Ravenclaw table as  
usual. Adalia was seated between Jamie and a boy named Jarad Madlain who  
smiled at her as she sat down. She returned the smile slightly and then  
looked behind her at the Slytherin table. As usual, Lucius Malfoy had a  
large group of Slytherins sitting around admiring him and laughing way to  
hard at his jokes. She looked forward again through the Hufflepuff table  
where she spotted Lily who didn't seem to be talking much to the people  
around her. Instead she was scooting some hash browns around her plate and  
glancing up every few moments. About half way down the table sat James, who  
was ruffling up his hair as usual, Sirius, who looked completely cool and  
gorgeous as usual, and two other boys who she recognized to be Remus Lupin  
and Peter Pettigrew. Obviously Adalia didn't realize how long she had been  
staring at them because Sirius looked up from his plate at her then  
whispered something to James who turned around. Adalia looked back down  
before he had turned all the way around, her face blushing, in what she  
guessed, a crimson red. She gathered up her things and headed out of the  
Great hall.  
Adalia headed for the library. It was a Saturday so she decided that she  
would spend a little time there as she normally did on the weekends. She  
found a seat on a medium sized couch and sat down pulling out a few books,  
some parchment, a quill, and some ink. At least this would be a good chance  
to catch up on some essays and other homework. The door opened to the  
library again and there were muffled voices. She was so used to this now  
that she didn't even look up to see who it was. If it was someone she knew  
then they would say hi.  
"Is someone sitting here," a soft and smooth voice asked. She looked up  
very slightly to see who it was and in doing so had to stiffen a gasp. It  
was Sirius. What was he doing in a library? She spotted Remus sitting down  
in the chair next to the couch in the corner of her eye and James sitting  
in the chair next to Remus.  
"Nope." She merely stated and moved her books from the couch to the floor  
in front of her.  
"Thanks." He said sitting down, his hand brushing against her leg very  
slightly as he did so. Adalia began to blush again but hid it behind her  
book. Sirius seemed a little edgy in his seat and began shifting slightly.  
Adalia glanced up at him and saw him looking at her. His dark eyes were  
intoxicating to look into. She gulped and quickly looked back down and  
noticed him shift slightly in his seat again. She tapped her quill on the  
side of her book, now not being able to concentrate on the words on the  
page. Sirius took out a book from his bag, some parchment and ink, and then  
sighed.  
"Hey Prongs, Moony, you have an extra quill?" he asked in a hushed voice to  
them. Adalia glanced up and saw the two other boys shaking her head. Adalia  
went searching through her bag and pulled out a spare quill and handed it  
to him. He looked at her for a moment and then took the quill.  
"Thanks." He said with a half smile that made his laugh lines appear on his  
face making his face light up for a moment. Adalia smiled and shrugged and  
then went back to staring blankly at her book. After about ten minutes she  
gave up and packed up her things. Giving Sirius one last glance she headed  
out of the library and back to the Ravenclaw common room.  
She found a seat next to Jamie on the couch in hopes that Jamie had, had  
more luck on the homework than she had. Luckily Jamie was in a good mood  
and while she hadn't done the homework yet, she was willing to help Adalia  
with Muggle Studies. Looking through her backpack, the book was no where in  
sight. Adalia groaned. She must have left the book in the library.  
Adalia excused herself and walked back out of the common room and down the  
halls. She wasn't, however, watching much where she was going and as she  
walked around a corner, slammed into someone much taller than her. This  
sent her falling backward. Her eyes blurred slightly from her contacts  
coming out of place. Luckily something caught her in mid fall. She stood  
back up and rubbed her eyes muttering apologies but abruptly stopped once  
getting a clearer vision of the boy. He had a slight grin on his face.  
"You alright?" Sirius asked as Adalia's face flushed.  
"Oh um, yea. Sorry about that. Wasn't looking where I was going." She said  
nervously realizing his arm was still around her waist slightly. He just  
seemed to be aware of this too and took it off. Adalia knelt down to pick  
up her books that were scattered about the floor along with several papers  
of hers. Sirius bent down to help her.  
"Oh by the way you left your book in the library along with that quill you  
let me borrow." He said calmly as they finished picking up the books and  
Adalia was stuffing it all back into her bag. Sirius took out a medium  
sized book along with a quill and handed them to her.  
"Thank." She said stuffing them also into her bag which was now weighing  
heavily on her shoulders like bricks.  
"Need any help with that?" he asked he asked while taking her bag.  
"No that's alright I'm fine." Adalia said reaching back for her bag. Sirius  
put the bag on his other shoulder and smirked.  
"I insist. For letting me borrow you quill." He began and without giving  
Adalia a chance to respond he went on by saying "So where are you off to?"  
She sighed and looked back down the way she had come.  
"Back to the common room I suppose. Just came out to get my book back." She  
said and began to walk back towards the ravenclaw common room with Sirius  
at her side. Without thinking she blurted out "What were you doing last  
night?" Great! Nice work Adalia. She thought to herself right after she had  
said the words. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. When she looked at him  
he had a look of terror on his face.  
"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously. There was no getting out of it now  
and she knew it.  
"I mean I saw you last night at the whomping willow. You and your friends.  
What were you doing and how are you animagi?" she asked looking him  
straight in the eye. He just stared at her as though she had just slapped  
him in the face.  
"We.Uhh." he began, "Were just going outside for a while. And as for the  
animagi thing.please don't tell anyone. No one knows and.well.no one was  
supposed to find out." He said with a pleading look she had never seen  
before in all the five years she had been at Hogwarts. He was always the  
overconfident gorgeous leader who overlooked all of the girls, including  
her, who stared longingly at him. But this, this made him look even more  
gorgeous than before. No. Now was not the time to think of that.  
"Alright I won't. But I want to know what's going on." She said a little  
more persistent this time. He hesitated for a moment and then his face  
softened to its normal calm and cool self.  
"Well I can't promise you anything but ill take you to someone who might be  
able to explain it better than me. It's not my place." He said and motioned  
for her to follow him. They walked quite a ways in silence until they  
reached a large portrait of a fat lady. It was the entrance to the  
Gryffindor common room. Sirius gave Adalia a look. She could take a hint.  
She covered her ears with her hands and waited as Sirius whispered the  
password to the fat lady. They both stepped inside and felt an instant  
warmth pass over.  
She had known the Gryffindor common room would be nice but not THIS nice.  
It has a roaring fire in the center, large comfortable looking couches and  
enormous fluffy chairs. It had red and gold decorations all around the  
room in beautiful patterns. Luckily there were only a few people there and  
didn't seem to notice her come in. It was very rare for a student to enter  
a common room that was not there own and she hadn't planned on doing it  
tonight or ever. In fact she was starting to wish she hadn't said anything.  
This wasn't going to be good.  
"Remus."Sirius began walking over to a cute boy who seemed to into the  
books on his lap that he hadn't heard Sirius calling his name. Sirius waved  
a hand over Remus's face which looked irritably up from his books. The  
irritation changed to confusion when he saw Adalia standing there in her  
Ravenclaw robes. He immediately got up as if sensing something was wrong.  
They exchanged glances of which Adalia couldn't decipher. Just then, James  
walked down from the boy's dorm and ruffled up his hair. Sirius and Remus  
turned and motioned James over who looked at Adalia curiously then looked  
back at Sirius and Remus.  
"We need to go somewhere private. I know just the place." Sirius said and  
they all followed him out of the common room. Adalia gulped. This was  
definitely big. They walked down the hallways in silence until they came to  
a halt at the end of a second floor hallway. Sirius seemed to just start  
pacing muttering to himself for a moment and then out of no where a door  
appeared in the wall. Adalia guessed it was better to ask about this later.  
He opened the door and they walked in. The room looked comfortable with a  
couch and two chairs seated in front of a roaring fire along with a snack  
table and drink table. Adalia sat herself down on the couch. Her stomach  
was doing flips as the other three sat down as well. Sirius sat next to her  
on the couch. Remus seemed slightly rigid while James seemed rather laid  
back.  
"Ok well lets start off by just getting it out in the open," Sirius began  
and paused as if trying to find the right words to say, "Remember last  
night when I thought I saw someone watching us from the window?" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Adalia woke up the next morning still thinking of the night before. What  
she had found out had shocked her more than she could have ever thought  
possible.  
She clambered out of bed and got dressed then headed down to breakfast  
where Jamie and some of her other friends were all seated at the table.  
Jamie was sitting with a tall blonde boy with dark blue eyes. He had  
slightly pale skin but seemed well built. Jamie had told her of a guy she  
was crushing on. His name was Elijah Windon. Jamie smiled triumphantly and  
Adalia had to stiffen a giggle. She sat down next to Gwyneth Foster who was  
a good friend of hers and had been since their second year. Gwyneth smiled  
at her. Adalia smiled nervously but found herself looking once again past  
the Hufflepuffs and searching for any sign of Sirius and the rest. No luck.  
In fact, for the next few weeks she couldn't find any of them anywhere.  
Where they avoiding her? She wondered as she walked down the hallways. It  
had been a month since she had seen them. The full moon was tonight. She  
knew what that meant and had decided that morning that she was to follow  
them. After all, all they were doing was going to a little place outside of  
Hogwarts to practice animagi. At least that's what they claimed although  
she didn't exactly believe them. There was something else they were hiding.  
She was looking forward to her last animagi class. She had been taking them  
since last year and was pretty much comfortable in her form. She had found  
out last year that her animagus form was a black leopard. She loved the  
feeling of being in the body. The others were a cheetah, lion, golden  
retriever, black bear, and a pigeon. They all met in Professor McGonagall's  
room every Saturday for one hour or so. Sometimes they lasted much longer  
and sometimes only an hour. Adalia was the youngest one. All of them had  
been sixth years when she was only a fourth year. Now they were seventh  
years but treated her with respect, like an equal. Each one respected each  
other even though two were in Slytherin and three were in Gryffindor. She  
was the only Ravenclaw and there were no Hufflepuffs.  
As soon as they were all there professor McGonagall stood up.  
"Alright everyone. This will be a very short class. I trust you have all  
brought your registration forms. Once you hand them to me you are to assume  
your form. Stay as long as you would like in your form. As soon as I see  
you can stay comfortably and take a picture of you in your form you are  
free to leave. It has been a pleasure teaching you all and I am very proud  
of how far you all have come." She said with a smile. They all nodded  
appreciatively and handed in their forms.  
One by one they took form and looked around. It was exhilarating to be back  
in her form and look through the eyes of a leopard. Every sound was heard  
with precision, every smell detected. Adalia looked over at McGonagall who  
quickly took her picture.  
After all the pictures were taken they all changed back and picked up their  
things. Each said goodbye to McGonagall who gave them each a warm smile.  
For the first time in days she felt truly exhilarated and happy. As they  
all walked out chatting Adalia spotted none other than Sirius and the rest  
of them seeking down the hallway. She broke away from the crowd, her  
eyebrow raises.  
"Adalia where are you going?" a girl whispered from behind her. Adalia  
turned around to find two girls standing there looking back and forth  
between Adalia and the boys who were now huddled down the hallway  
apparently talking very intently to each other. One girl was named Veronica  
and the other named Calliope, both of which were Gryffindors and in her  
animagi class.  
"I.well.just going back to my common room." She said with a half smile.  
Calliope spoke back to her in an extremely soft whisper to which Adalia  
could barely hear.  
"I have seen them sneak out before. Me and Veronica were going to go see  
what it was they were up to tonight. You want to come?" she asked a littler  
nervously. Veronica looked just as nervous. Adalia knew that it was a very  
bad idea for them to go because she knew that there was something most  
likely dangerous that the boys were hiding. On the other hand she thought  
she might as well go just to make sure the girls didn't do anything to  
crazy. She hesitated for a moment then stood and squared her shoulders.  
"Alright.let's go." She said. 


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Ok so it's a pretty short chapter. Lol. Bare with me.  
Chapter 4:  
All three followed the boys until they got to the doors to go outside.  
James proceeded to take out an enormous and beautifully made cloak. Adalia  
knew what that was. An invisibility cloak. They weren't going to get away  
that easy. She glanced back at Veronica and Calliope who looked very  
bewildered. She turned back around to see James opening up the cloak  
quickly. Before she lost her chance, Adalia held out her wand slightly,  
pointing it at them and muttered a couple words. A yellow light shot out of  
her wand and hit the cloak. All the boys jumped and turned around. Adalia  
pulled the two girls and herself into a dark corner where they couldn't be  
seen. The cloak was now glowing a pale yellow color only she would be the  
only one who could see it.  
After looking around for a couple more seconds, James through the cloak  
around the four boys and they disappeared. Adalia heard muffled groan from  
behind her. She silmply looked back and smirked.  
"Don't worry I put a charm on them. I can see where they are going. Come  
on." She whispered very softly and placed temporary concealing spells on  
all three of them. She then turned back around and saw the end of the cloak  
going out of the door to outside.  
The girls waited a few minutes and then proceeded outside. The cloak was  
moving swiftly across the field towards the whomping willow. They followed  
at the same pace until the boys stopped abruptly. Adalia pulled the three  
girls onto the ground. They lay there for a moment as the boys took off the  
cloak and each began to change form. Adalia covered both of the girls mouth  
to muffle the gasps. She took her hands off slowly as the rat ran under the  
now thrashing willow and pressed a knot. The willow immediately stopped  
thrashing and a small opening appeared next to the tree.  
"Wait a second." Adalia whispered, "Why isn't Remus an animal?"  
All four of them, three animals, and Remus, climbed quickly into the hole  
and disappeared. The girls stood up quickly as the hole closed and the tree  
started thrashing again.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Veronica said and smirked, "Lets get  
going."  
Adalia gulped. This was definitely turning out to look like something very  
different than she had thought.  
"Alright but lets get into animal form so if we get caught they wont know  
its us. And so we can protect ourselves." Adalia said taking a deep breath.  
Veronica and Calliope nodded and all three began their transformations.  
Veronica was the Cheetah, and Calliope was the golden retriever. Veronica,  
being the fastest, scrambled under the tree and pressed the knot. All three  
climbed into and then slid down the opening that appeared and landed in a  
medium sized tunnel. From inside a loud howl sounded through the tunnel  
making it shake. The girls looked at each other. Adalia was not basically  
scared out of her wits. They inched forward, taking in the smells which  
were not good ones. It smells rather oddly. The walls had gunk on them  
making Adalia cringe. She made her way around all of the puddles on the  
bottom the best she could, her nose out and sniffing. When they reached the  
end Adalia poked her head inside and looked around. No one looked to be in  
the boarded up house. With Adalia leading, the three girls pawed in slowly  
and looked around. Again they heard a loud howling except it sounded as  
though it was now coming from the door to a room that was in front of them.  
Adalia was shaking now as they neared the door. They shouldn't be here.  
This wasn't right. But as always, her curiosity got the best of her and she  
continued to creep forward.  
Before they had a chance to get there, however, the door swung open. What  
was standing there made Adalia want to scream. Worst of all, she knew who  
it was. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
It had sharp fangs and hair all over. It stood on two legs and growled  
ferociously. Adalia began to back up along with the other two girls. Why  
hadn't she seen it before? A werewolf. Remus stared down at them and then  
without warning lunged right for Adalia. She didn't even have time to react  
and was slammed against the wall. A loud yelp escaped her mouth as she hit  
the ground and scrambled to get up. Behind Remus there came Sirius as the  
dog and James as the stag running up. Adalia felt as though she had just  
been hit by a train by the look in their eyes as they saw the animals.  
Remus was now backing Calliope and Veronica into a corner. Calliope's tail  
was between her legs as she backed up into the wall. Adalia didn't think  
twice. Remus would not hurt her friends. She dove in between Remus in the  
girls and stood growling up at him, her teeth barred together and gleaming.  
Remus let out a loud roar but Adalia didn't budge. He held a hand up to  
swat at her but this time she was to quick. She lunged onto his stomach  
forcing him to fall backwards. She jumped off quickly and motioned for the  
girls to get out now. They both nodded and sprinted out.  
Adalia went to get up but before she reached the entrance sometime pulled  
her back by the legs making her yelp in surprise. Remus had grabbed a hold  
of her. Glancing back at the entrance to the cave she saw James galloping  
into it. Adalia struggled to get free but he had a firm grip on her. He  
threw her into a wall once again making her yelp this time in severe pain.  
She needed to get out of there and fast. Maybe she could get through to  
Sirius.  
She tried to stand but fell back down. Remus was now rounding on her for  
another turn. Adalia gave Sirius the most pleading look she could.  
I'm not trying to hurt you! Help me Sirius! Adalia tried desperately to get  
the message to Sirius who was giving her a strange look. He seemed as if he  
wasn't sure what to do. After a moment, Sirius's eyes widened and he shot  
forward to stand in between her and Remus. He growled at Remus. Remus  
looked at Sirius like he was insane. Adalia wasn't sure how long they sat  
there like this but without warning two animals appeared at the entrance.  
It was James and Veronica. They seemed rigid as they entered. Sirius barked  
for them to get back and James stayed but Veronica persisted to walk  
forward, growling at Remus. Sirius barked again for her to stop and get  
back but she ignored him.  
Remus turned his attention toward Veronica and let out another roar.  
Veronica seemed to be shaking somewhat but she did not back down. Remus  
threw himself at her but she was too quick. She moved out of the way easily  
to dodge him and then threw herself on top of his back biting down rather  
hard. This made him yelp with pain and start swinging his body violently  
for her to get off. She lost her grip and was tossed into the table which  
shattered. Adalia shot up. She ran around Sirius and over to her now  
unconscious friend laying on the ground amongst shattered wood. Remus  
swatted at her but she merely dodged and let out a leopard roar, showing  
her gleaming white teeth once again. Sirius ran over to be next to Adalia  
and looked at Remus and shook his head. Remus tilted his head at Sirius who  
did not look away. Instead he looked straight at Remus as if trying to  
convey the message that he should stop. Remus didn't seem to be receiving  
the message. Adalia glanced over at James who was looking very confused.  
They stood there for what seemed like hours until Remus looked back at  
Adalia. She knew by the gleam in his eyes he still hadn't gotten the  
message. He swatted at her once more and this time she wasn't quick enough  
to dodge. She slammed into Sirius who stumbled backward. They both tried to  
regain their composure but before they could, Remus had grabbed Veronica  
and bounded up the stairs. Adalia sprinted after them, Sirius close behind.  
They followed Remus into what looked like an old bedroom. It had pealing  
flowered wall paper and an ancient canopy bed with just as old sheets. To  
both of Sirius and Adalia's surprise, Remus laid Veronica's motionless  
cheetah form on the bed. Through a crack in one boarded up window Adalia  
saw a glimpse of light. It was about to be morning. The werewolf looked at  
Adalia and then Sirius and then right before her eyes, he began to get  
smaller. The hair disappearing and his clothes reappearing on his body.  
After about ten seconds he had fully changed back. Adalia stood there,  
completely transfixed on his eyes which were now staring into her own. He  
turned away slowly to look at the cheetah laying on the bed.  
Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sirius changing back. It was then  
that Adalia realized the pain in her right foot. She had been so  
preoccupied with other thoughts she hadn't even thought about it. Now it  
was so painful her leg gave out from under her. She couldn't hold her form  
any longer as a leopard and her body changed back painfully, making the  
foot hurt even worse. When she had changed she saw Sirius looking down at  
her. His face was the angriest she had ever seen on anyone. It was tight  
with his jaw clenched. She could tell he was holding back completely  
blowing up in her face. She sat up, wincing at the pain as she moved her  
leg. Looking over at the bed, Veronica had changed back also. She had woken  
up and was now sitting up on the bed with a horrified expression on her  
face. Remus was sitting next to her on the bed with a blank expression on  
his face. Sirius was the one to break the silence.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he practically  
screamed. Adalia closed her eyes and winced again as his words pierced her.  
How the hell was she supposed to know that this is the real reason why they  
came down here? They had lied to her. But still, she had gotten herself  
into this mess. Veronica's face was looking helpless. Adalia decided she  
had better be the one to explain.  
"We wanted to know what you were actually here. So we came in. It's not  
like we knew-"but Sirius cut her off.  
"Not like you knew? That shouldn't have mattered! You shouldn't have  
followed us! You could have been killed!!" he said, his faced flushed and  
angry.  
"Look, you told me something I didn't believe. Veronica and Calliope were  
going to follow you tonight and I guess I let my curiosity get the best of  
me. But you should have warned me not to come here! All you told me was  
that you came here to practice being your animal forms!" Adalia said, her  
anger now rising. Sirius looked as if he wasn't sure how to respond to  
that. Instead Remus cut in.  
"Look, no one got killed tonight, but we are going to half to ask you not  
to tell ANYONE about what you saw here tonight. And I mean NO ONE. We can't  
have this getting out. I can't. I could get expelled. Do I have both of  
your words that you will not speak about this to anyone?" he said looking  
rather nervous. Veronica nodded yes.  
"Yes. You have our word." Adalia said and then turned back to Sirius who  
was eyeing her with a softer expression now. He sighed.  
"Well you both better get back to the castle."he began looking back at  
Veronica but paused for a minute. "Actually I need to talk to Adalia for a  
moment. Remus.could you bring her back to the castle?" Sirius said and  
Remus nodded helping Veronica up. Adalia turned around and jumped seeing  
James standing at the doorway. She hadn't noticed he was even there, he had  
been so quiet. He looked down at her with an expression she couldn't  
understand and then walked with Remus and Veronica out the door and down  
the stairs.  
It was just her and Sirius. Adalia tried to get up but fell back down at  
the pain in her leg. Sirius looked down at her and then reached his arms  
down scooping her up. His arms felt comforting somehow and she felt  
instantly calm all over. He looked down at her and an odd half smile seemed  
to come over his face as he set her down on the bed and then sat next to  
her. She started to blush. What is wrong with me? She wondered. Normally  
she was quite calm around boys, even ones she liked. But this was  
different. Her body felt weak all over as she looked into his beautiful  
dark eyes that seemed to sparkle. He sighed and leaned back.  
"You know I should have expected that you would come to investigate us." He  
began. Adalia bit her lower lip.  
"Well now you know. What I didn't expect was that you are an animagus. A  
beautiful black leopard, no doubt." He went on. This made Adalia blush  
more.  
"I didn't know. I'm sorry." She said softly and looked down.  
"You couldn't have known. We were stupid for not telling you the whole  
story. But this isn't going to be easy. You realize that don't you?" he  
asked raising her head to look at him by placing his hand lightly under her  
chin. She could feel the tears well under her eyes. They could have gotten  
killed and she instead of trying to stop them from going, she just went  
along with it. How could I have been so stupid? She asked herself and felt  
a tear run down her cheek.  
"Yes" she said simply as he wiped the tear away.  
"Don't cry. It is over." He said with a half smile and then glanced at his  
watch. "We better be getting back."  
Adalia nodded and Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at her foot. He  
muttered something and a small white light shot into her foot. Instantly it  
felt better. Adalia smiled and wiggled her toes.  
"Thanks." She said getting up. Sirius grabbed her arm. She turned back  
around and looked straight into his eyes. Her whole body felt like it was  
about to melt. What is wrong with you? She thought.  
"Look, this is extremely important. You cannot even hint to anyone else  
about it and you cannot come with us. Please." he said.  
"I know it's important. And I have a feeling Dumbledore knows all about it  
so I won't question you that you do it. Your secret is safe with me."  
Adalia said and he nodded. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
When Adalia walked back into Hogwarts they were confronted by Lily who had  
an annoyed look on her face. Adalia gave her a smile and Lily seemed to be  
relieved at the sight of her.  
"Oh hello Adalia.and Sirius." She said now eyeing them suspiciously. Sirius  
began once again to shift uncomfortably.  
"Well I better get going." He said and gave Adalia a quick wave then headed  
off in the direction of the Great hall for breakfast. Adalia waved back and  
then turned to lily who was looking at her skeptically.  
"Hey there Lily." Adalia said with a smile. "You ready for your O.W.Ls?"  
Lily sighed. "Not nearly. I was actually wondering if you wanted to study  
with me. My other friends seem to be to preoccupied with where they are  
going this summer instead of studying at all." Lily said with a huff.  
Adalia laughed.  
"Sure I would love to. I need all the help I can get with Potions." Adalia  
said.  
"No kidding." Said lily and they both giggled. They began to walk and talk  
down the hallways about their different classes. Lily seemed easy to talk  
to and really sweet. In other words, the exact opposite of what Adalia  
expected. She had an awesome sense of humor which you would have never  
guessed to be there by the way she yelled at James when he picked on that  
disgusting ruthless boy called Severus Snape. Adalia snickered silently to  
herself.  
They turned a corner still chatting and laughing. Suddenly Lily shut up and  
groaned. Adalia looked forward to see what in the world lily was groaning  
at. It was none other than Lucious Malfoy and his two dumb sidekicks Crabbe  
and Goyle. Adalia sighed as they walked towards each other. She prayed they  
would just keep on walking but, being who they were, of course he would  
have to stop.  
"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Little Lily Evans and.who might you be?"  
he asked staring at Adalia. Adalia stood tall squaring her shoulders.  
"No one you need to concern yourself with." She said folding her arms. He  
smirked and reached out a hand to her hair. She slapped it away.  
"Don't touch me." She said, her eyes narrowing. Lucious rubbed his hand  
slightly, his smirk wider now.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't know what you are getting into  
if you try and fight me." He said.  
"We know exactly what we are doing Malfoy so get lost." Lily said taking  
out her wand. But before she even had it all the way out, Lucious had his  
out and pointing straight at Lily.  
"Don't tempt me Evans." He said still calm but with a small hint of anger  
in his eyes. Lily stood there and didn't even flinch. Instead she stared  
him straight in the eyes. Lucious put his wand down.  
"You will get what's coming to you Evans. And as for you," he said turning  
to Adalia, "Ill deal with you later."  
With that Lucious turned and left down the hallway leaving Adalia and Lily  
standing there. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"How vein can you get?" she muttered and began walking down the hallway  
again. Adalia sighed and began to follow her to the direction of the  
Library.  
As they entered Adalia realized her quill was missing.  
"Shoot I must have dropped my quill when.that thing came and talked to us.  
Ill be right back lily." Adalia said and lily nodded.  
She ran down to where they had the little gathering but saw nothing. She  
looked all around until she heard a soft low voice coming from around the  
corner.  
"Looking for this?" It was Malfoy and in his hand he twirled her quill.  
"Give it back Malfoy." Adalia said with a sigh. She didn't feel like  
getting in a fight. Lucious smirked.  
"Oh its not that easy. By the way I never got your name." he said.  
"I didn't give it." She said simply crossing her arms.  
"Ah that's right. Now I remember where I have seen you. This morning you  
were with that pitiful Sirius Black." Lucious said with a chuckle.  
"Shut up Malfoy. You don't know what you are talking about."  
"Oh but I do. He is nothing more than a pitiful child who doesn't know what  
he is doing with his life. He shames the Black family name."  
Adalia's hands were clenched along with her jaw. Lucious's smirk widened  
more. That was the last straw. She had, had enough. Without another thought  
her hand jerked up and smacked him across the face sending him stumbling  
backward.  
"Bloody Hell!" he said taking out his wand and pointing it straight at her  
while regaining his balance. "You ever do that again Adalia you wont see  
the light of day again!" he shouted. Adalia smirked. She didn't care what  
he said. She had wanted to do that ever since she first saw him. It felt  
good.  
"Don't smirk at me you little girl! Ill teach you some respect!" he said  
and her eyes widened slightly.  
"You wont be doing anything." Said a voice from around the corner. Sirius  
walked over with his wand stretched and pointed at Lucious.  
"Come to protect your precious girlfriend?" he asked, his smirk now a  
twisted smile that made Adalia cringe. "I don't know why a girl like her  
would ever want a stupid git like you. Especially a Ravenclaw. Thought you  
would have better sense than that. No matter. I will have you in no time.  
Good day." He said and stalked off in the other direction. Adalia watched  
him go and then turned to Sirius.  
"Thanks." She said softly, "I thought he was going to hurt me."  
"He probably was. You alright?" he asked brushing a strand of hair off  
Adalia's face. She nodded.  
"I better get going though." she said and turned to go but Sirius grabbed  
her arm. She turned around and looked at him.  
"I."he began but cut off, "Just be careful."  
Adalia smiled and hugged him whispering, I will, in his ear and then turned  
and walked back to the library 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
Adalia and Lily had been studying at every possible moment together. Then,  
for the past few days, they had been taking their owls so she hadn't really  
seen Sirius at all for about two weeks. Lily and Adalia had become  
extremely good friends over that two weeks. They were meeting up outside in  
the courtyard that day after they were both done packing for the Hogwarts  
express.  
"Adalia! Over here!" called lily as she entered the courtyard. Adalia waved  
at her and ran over. They hugged hello and were about to sit down when they  
heard the familiar sounds of James, Sirius, and the yelp which came from  
none other than, as Sirius called him, snivellous. Lily immediately got up  
and looked over. Uh oh. Adalia thought. Here we go.  
"James! Honestly!" she began putting her hands on her hips.  
"Oh hello Lily." Said James with a smirk on his face.  
"Get over yourself James and stop picking on people." Lily said sounding  
rather exhausted. James rumpled up his hair.  
"I don't need your help you filthy mudblood!" Snivellous said standing up  
and brushing himself off.  
"Fine! And James stop messing up your hair for Goodness sakes! Everyone  
knows you didn't just come out of the stadium! You look stupid!" She said  
with a groan and stomped back toward me. Adalia glanced at Sirius who  
seemed too into keeping snivellous to notice she was there. She sighed. Why  
she even thought she had a chance with him was beyond her. Looking around  
there were at least ten other girls marveling at him and trying to catch  
his eye. He didn't seem to notice in the least. He simply pointed his wand  
at snivellous and muttered something and snivellous's pants fell down.  
Adalia laughed and Sirius looked over and winked at her. Adalia rolled her  
eyes and turned around and began walking away with Lily who seemed to have  
had her anger calm down rather quicker than normal.  
Lily looked over.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Adalia said trying not to sound sarcastic.  
"So what is up with you and Sirius?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow. Adalia  
shrugged.  
"Absolutely nothing." Adalia said. Lily eyed her suspiciously.  
"You like him don't you? I'm not surprised. He has so many girls falling  
all over him like desperate puppies. Promise me you won't get like that."  
Lily said looking over at her.  
"First of all I would never fall over a guy like that. If he wants to be  
with me, then he has to work for it. Second of all, Sirius would never like  
me anyway so why like him?"  
Lily raised her eyebrow. "Of course you have a chance. I just wouldn't go  
for it. He normally just goes out with a girl for a week or so then dumps  
her. Such a bastard sometimes.same with James. He shows off all the time  
like he's some sort of hero for being a seeker." lily began to trail off  
into all the more annoying qualities of James. Adalia tuned out after a few  
moments as they walked. Adalia went and grabbed her things in the common  
room and then Lily grabbed her things in the Gryffindor common room.  
When they reached the Hogwarts express just about everyone had already  
gotten on. They had about one minute to get on. Both girls sprinted with  
their luggage to an open door and jumped on.  
As they walked down the isles Lily halted in front of one compartment.  
Adalia stopped to see what she was looking at. Inside the compartment sat  
two boys who looked about their age. They were the only ones in the  
compartment. Lily looked over at Adalia and smirked. Adalia laughed and  
then poked her head into the compartment.  
"Hey, mind if we sit here?" she asked and twirled a strand of hair in her  
finger. The boys were actually quite cute. One with dark auburn and hazel  
eyes, tanned skin, and looked to be pretty tall. The other looked just as  
cute only he had dirty blonde spiked hair, pale blue eyes and skin that was  
a little paler. They smiled.  
"Sure come on in." the blonde said. Adalia smiled and walked in, putting up  
her luggage and sitting down next to the blonde. Lily gratefully walked in  
and put up her luggage than sat next to the brunette. Adalia saw that  
Lily's face was already flushed.  
"So, what are your names?" Lily asked crossing her legs. Adalia smirked at  
Lily who was wearing a skirt that went to her knees when they were walking  
down the isles but her skirt looked much shorter once they entered the  
compartment.  
"Well I'm Zach and this is Sean." The auburn haired boy said, "What about  
you?"  
So all throughout the train ride they talked about everything. The girls  
found out the boys were 5th years like they were. Adalia could see Lily and  
Zach were really starting to like each other and by the time they arrived  
at platform 9 ¾ Zach looked as though Lily were the most beautiful person  
on earth. Adalia smiled at this. She had been getting along really great  
with Sean but he seemed more of a brother. He had the best personality  
though. The boys helped to carry they girl's luggage. Adalia said goodbye  
and hugged Sean and then turned to Lily and Zach. They hugged and Lily  
kissed Zach on the cheek and then ran over to Adalia with her stuff. Sean  
hugged Lily bye and then went off with Zach.  
"He asked me out!" Lily said smiling.  
"That's great! But.I have some bad news. I'm taking a year at Durmstrang  
next year. So I won't be here." Adalia said. She had gotten a letter about  
it about a month ago. Lily's mouth dropped but before she had a chance to  
say anything she heard her parents calling her from across the station.  
Both girls hugged tightly.  
"Write me alright?" Lily said frowning.  
"As much as humanly possible." Adalia replied. Both girls hugged once more  
and then parted ways. Till her seventh year. Adalia thought. 


	9. Chapter 8: Flash Forward: Year 7

*~*~*Year 7*~*~*  
Author's Note: Alright this year is not much action like the last year. But  
it is still pretty good I think. Anyway it ties in with everything so tell  
me what you think! Thanks! Oh yea and everyone that reviewed my last one.  
(year 5) thank you for your reviews!!! I was so happy to see them.  
Chapter 1:  
Adalia rushed to hug her mom and dad goodbye as she grabbed her luggage and  
ran onto the platform. It had been one year since she had been there and as  
she looked around, she didn't see anyone she remembered. They all looked  
like fifth and fourth years. She dragged her luggage onto the somewhat  
empty train and found an empty compartment. It was ten thirty and the train  
was only just starting to fill up. She decided to watch out the window to  
maybe get a glimpse of someone familiar.  
"Oh my gosh! Adalia?!?" said a loud voice from behind her. She jumped and  
looked around to find Lily's smiling face looking at her.  
"Lily!" Adalia said, jumping up and running to hug Lily. They gave each  
other a long hard hug and then Adalia helped Lily to get her luggage up.  
They sat down across from each other.  
"Adalia I can't believe it's you! I got all your letters, did you get  
mine?" she asked.  
"Yea I did. I was so happy to get them! And I was glad to know people  
actually missed me. Even." Adalia stopped as they heard a knock on the  
door. Adalia glanced at her watch. It was already ten fifty five. She  
looked at who was knocking on the door. It was none other than James  
Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Adalia heart leapt  
as she saw Sirius standing there. His hair was a dark black as usual and  
hung loosely on him, his eyes as captivating as ever with a slight gleam in  
them. They slid open the door and James poked his head in.  
"Mind if we join you?" he asked not much waiting to hear the answer.  
Instead he just walked on in as Lily groaned. Adalia was too busy worrying  
about how her hair looked to notice that Lily seemed to be backing as far  
as humanly possible away from James. He on the other hand seemed to be  
trying to get as close as possible.  
"You know we never said yes." She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
James raised an eyebrow.  
"You didn't have to." He began and then twisted his head to look back at  
Sirius, "Padfoot you going to sit down?"  
Sirius shrugged and flopped down next to Adalia. He turned to her and  
smiled making Adalia's stomach do flips. Her eyes focused on his and as  
much as she tried, she couldn't seem to look away.  
"Welcome back Adalia." He said giving her a large hug. Adalia's eyes  
widened and her mouth opened to speak but she couldn't seem to force words  
out. Instead she mutter a, "Thanks." And began to stare intently at her  
hands. She looked up to find, to her surprise, Lily sleeping with her head  
resting on James's shoulder. She smiled. Finally. James looked as if he  
were on cloud nine. Remus was looking at her intently.  
"Adalia.you're the girl from."he stopped. Adalia nodded.  
"Yea that's me." She said with a half smile.  
"Oh. Welcome back then." Remus said nervously.  
"Moony don't worry about it. We can trust her." Sirius said rather sternly.  
Adalia looked up at him and smiled.  
"Thanks." She said dumbly. Sirius said nothing but just smiled back. Adalia  
knew Sirius had a way with women. In fact it was common knowledge that most  
of the girls, including even Slytherin, at least admired him if not  
obsessed over him. Adalia sighed a little louder than she meant to. Sirius  
looked over at her with a raised eyebrow making her blush.  
"Oh sorry." She said now looking intently down at her hands again. "I think  
I'm just going to sleep"  
"Well you are welcome to use me as a pillow." He said with a charming  
smile. Adalia's heart melted but she had a plan. She was going to play hard  
to get. She smiled to herself at the idea. If Sirius had any interest in  
her then he would have to make the first move.  
"No thanks I'm fine." Adalia said with a half smile and then curled up in  
the direction away from him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him frown  
slightly but he turned to talk to Remus and Peter and James. Adalia fell  
asleep soon after that, despite her urge to listen in on their  
conversation.  
Adalia woke up to Lily yelling something. She rubbed her eyes groggily and  
sat up.  
"You are such a jerk!" Lily yelled throwing her hands up in the air.  
"I was just doing it to be nice." James said.  
"You don't just kiss someone to be nice! Ugg!" Lily said rolling her eyes  
and helplessly trying to scoot away from James even though she was already  
pressed into the wall.  
"But you like me I know you do!" James almost yelled. Adalia's eyes  
widened. That was almost the last thing to say at that moment and James  
seemed to realize that right after he finished saying it. Lily's face was  
now bright red and Adalia had a feeling it was more of a blush than anger.  
James didn't seem to realize it and his face looked terrified. A second  
later Lily smacked James across the face with her hand and then folder her  
hands over her chest again. Adalia's mouth dropped. Lucky for them the  
train was slowing down. Within a few awkward minutes of silence the train  
had stopped. Lily had rushed out of the train faster than anyone. Adalia  
took a little longer so she could say goodbye to everyone. She purposely  
did not say goodbye to Sirius and then walked out to catch up to Lily. She  
was climbing into a carriage. Adalia climbed in after her. A few moments  
later Sirius and another boy climbed into the carriage. Lily kissed the  
other boy as he climbed in. A closer look and Adalia smiled slightly. It  
was Zach. Adalia thought they made a very cute couple but from the ways  
Lily's last letters had sounded things weren't going to well.  
Adalia looked at Sirius a little surprised.  
"Oh.hello." She said calmly. Her heart was racing as his pant leg brushed  
against hers. He settled down.  
"Hey, decided to ride with you if you don't mind." He said running a his  
hand lightly over her hand that was resting on her thigh. Adalia gulped.  
"Oh that is nice." Adalia said taking her hand out from under his and  
reached into her bag acting as though she was checking something. She then  
took her hand back out crossed her arms over her chest. It wasn't going to  
be that easy to sway her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
He was eyeing her like she was crazy. Adalia figured he had never had that  
happen before. Most girls would be all over him. Adalia smiled innocently  
at him. She had seen him before with this routine on many girls. He never  
seemed to even really like the girls he went out with. Adalia didn't want  
to be his next trophy.  
She looked out the window and at the enormous castle that lay ahead of  
them. School had never looked so appealing. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 2:  
As they entered the Great Hall, Adalia felt a rush of emotion. It was the  
most wonderful feeling to be back in this school. Especially with  
Dumbledore as headmaster. She looked at Lily who was walking with Zach.  
James and Remus and Peter had caught up with Sirius who was following  
Adalia as she walked to the Ravenclaw table. She gave him a half smile  
before sitting down next to Jamie. Jamie just about shrieked when she saw  
Adalia. Jamie hugged Adalia so tight she could barely breathe. All around  
her, people were smiling and welcoming her back. Adalia was beaming by the  
time the sorting started and then when Dumbledore gave his speech. What  
stunned her is when he said welcome back to all the students and then  
looked straight at her and gave her a genuine smile. Adalia felt she was on  
cloud nine. No one had been this nice to her at Durmstrang. She was just  
the new girl.  
Once the first years had left they all proceeded to their dorms. Adalia  
glanced behind her as she walked down a hallway in the middle of chattering  
students. Sirius and the rest were walking right behind her and Jamie and a  
few other Ravenclaws. Behind them was a rather large group of giggling  
girls. Adalia rolled her eyes and turned to go to the common room.  
Immediately she was bombarded by more hugs and welcome backs. After about  
ten minutes it had quieted down somewhat. Adalia's eyes were starting to  
close as she walked down to her dorm. She walked over to her bag and opened  
it. Lying on the top was a beautiful red rose with a letter on it. She  
picked up the rose and smiled then opened the letter. It simply read  
Welcome back. She placed the rose on her bedside table and then curled up  
under the covers.  
The next day began classes, none of which she had with Gryffindor. She  
sighed as she went about the day. She had gone through transfiguration,  
divination, and care of magical creatures.  
By the end of the day she was exhausted. Instead of going to dinner she  
decided to go lounge in the library. When she got there she found James and  
Sirius huddled in a corner on the favorite side of the room. They looked up  
as she entered and started immediately shuffling around papers. Adalia  
found a spot on one of the nearby couches and set her stuff down. James and  
Sirius were now talking quietly again.  
About twenty minutes later, Lily walked into the library looking very  
distressed. Adalia tilted her head slightly as Lily flopped down in a large  
chair next to Adalia.  
"What's wrong?" Adalia asked and Lily started to cry.  
"Zach.broke.up.with.me." She managed to say between sobs. Adalia bit her  
lower lip. She knew by Lily's letters that she had really liked Zach, even  
though half of her letters usually consisted of what horrible thing James  
had done. Adalia sighed and hugged Lily who had stifled her sobs due to a  
menacing look from the librarian.  
"Lily.are you alright?" asked a concerned voice. Adalia looked over to see  
James looking at Lily with concern. Lily sniffled and looked down.  
"He.he said it in front of everyone I knew, just like he didn't even care.  
Just said I wasn't interesting anymore. Then right after that he went and  
sat down with another girl and put his arm around her! Right in front of  
me!" Lily said still sniffling. James's face got serious. His eyes  
narrowed.  
"That bastard." He said clenching his fists. Lily looked up at him, and he  
knelt down next to her. Her pushed a strand of hair away from her face.  
"Any guy who is that low doesn't deserve a girl like you, Lily." James said  
and wiped her eyes with a tissue. Lily just stared at him like she had  
never seen him before. Adalia glanced away to see that Sirius was now  
sitting next to her. She hadn't noticed he was there. She caught his eye  
and then looked away back to Lily.  
"Thank you James." She said with a weak smile. They leaned in slowly but at  
the last moment she seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled away.  
"We better get back." Lily said grabbing her books and standing up. Adalia  
nodded. James opened his mouth to say something but Lily was already out  
the door. Adalia gave James a look of sympathy and said goodbye to both him  
and Sirius then went to catch up with Lily. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 3:  
For the next few days, every time Lily and Adalia saw James and Sirius, the  
boys were finding new ways to show off. Lily and Adalia groaned.  
"They can be such show offs sometimes. I mean look at Sirius trying to  
impress all those girls. Does he think flexing and torturing Snivellous is  
going to get him noticed and more?" Adalia said as they headed out to the  
courtyard.  
"Yes, and look it seems to be working." Lily said, motioning over to a  
small crowd of people who were laughing at something. Adalia caught  
Sirius's eyes but instead of smiling back when he smiled at her, she turned  
away and walked to the other side of the courtyard. She looked over at Lily  
who was staring at James who was ruffling up his hair and playing with a  
snitch.  
"Oh gosh Lily why don't you just admit that you like him? Its painfully  
obvious from my point of view." She said. Lily turned to her and glared.  
"I don't! He's just." Lily started but Adalia raised an eyebrow as if to  
say yea right. Lily's face softened and she gave a deep sigh.  
"I do don't I?" she said putting her hands over her face. Adalia laughed.  
"Well don't worry. Its also obvious he's obsessed with you. So next time he  
tries to be all sweet and charming instead of being a show off.let him  
instead of slapping him." Adalia said and they both laughed.  
"What are you two laughing about?" said a melodious voice from behind them.  
It was Sirius and James.  
"You." Lily said looking at James with a smirk. He gulped and smiled  
weakly.  
"Oh. Never mind then." He said turning a bit red.  
"Never mind what?" Lily asked. Adalia glanced at Sirius who was smiling at  
a group of girls a little ways from them. Adalia groaned and took out a  
book, still listening.  
"Well I was just wondering, you know, you don't have to, but if you wanted  
to, do you want to go to the back to school ball with me?" he said jamming  
his hands into his pockets. Adalia looked up at Lily who seemed to be  
hiding her enthusiasm.  
"Um, sure." She said with a smile. This made James grin.  
"Oh ok then well I was also wondering if you could help me out with  
something." He asked digging a foot into the ground.  
"Sure." Lily said and they both got up and walked over to a spot under a  
large tree and sat down. Adalia looked back down at her book and smiled.  
"So you like being back here?" asked Sirius. Adalia looked up from her book  
and out onto the lake.  
"Yeah. I love it here." She said watching the giant octopus surface for a  
moment and then go back under.  
"Well we, I mean, I am glad you're back." Sirius said putting her arm  
around her. She smiled at him.  
"Thanks." She said and closed her book, setting it to the side. She stood  
up and walked over to the lakeside and sat down. Sirius came and sat next  
to her.  
"You know you're not like most girls here." He said looking out onto the  
lake also.  
"Is that a compliment?" Adalia asked.  
"Yea. At least I think it is."  
"How am I different?"  
"I don't know. You're just." he drifted off.  
"Well you're a lot different when you aren't trying to impress all the  
girls that tend to try and cling to you." Adalia said and Sirius laughed.  
"See now that's what I mean. You speak your mind. But not in a harsh way.  
In a way to get me to want to hear more." He said a little softer.  
"You think you know me. You don't ya know." She said a little annoyed but  
ecstatically happy at the same time.  
"I know I don't but."Sirius began but was cut off but a group of giggling  
girls walking up to them. Adalia didn't want to be around for this. She  
stood up and brushed herself off.  
"Well it was nice talking to you. Bit it looks like your fan club has  
arrived. Good day Sirius." Adalia said and walked back to her things. All  
of the girls gave her menacing glances. She picked up her things and stood  
up to find her best guy friend, Clay, walking up to her. She hadn't seen  
him since fifth year. She dropped all her books and ran over to him  
flinging her arms around him and giving him a big hug.  
"Clay!" she said as he practically fell over.  
"Adalia! Well its good to know I wasn't forgotten." He said with a smile.  
"Of course not!" she said picking her things back up. They began to walk  
around the courtyard, talking about what each other did over the past year.  
Somehow they veered onto the subject of the upcoming ball.  
"You have a date yet?" Adalia asked. Clay was very cute. He had red spiked  
hair, brownish red eyes and a few adorable freckles on each cheek. He had  
slightly tan skin and was about six feet tall, and was also quite muscular.  
"Nope. What about you?" he asked.  
"Notta. I'm free and probably will end up being dateless." She said forcing  
a smile.  
"No you won't. You will be my date." He said and then coughed. "You  
know.that is if you want to." Adalia grinned.  
"I would love that." She said giving him another hug.  
"Good. We can reminisce." He said jokingly and they both laughed. From  
across the courtyard she saw another girl sitting with Sirius. She was a  
beautiful girl. Long shimmering blonde hair that stretched to her waist.  
She had a dark tan and when she turned her head, her face was absolutely  
flawless. Adalia sighed in envy and then turned back.  
"Well I have to go. Bye Clay." She said giving him a kiss.  
"What was that for?" he said looking a little stunned but smiling.  
"Just for being the sweetest guy." She said with a smile and then looked  
over at Lily who was talking quietly with James. Adalia waved to Lily who  
waved back and then headed back to the common room. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 4 ("The Dance") :  
Lily had been in a daze all week as the dance approached. The day before  
they had gone to hogsmeade and gotten new beautiful dress robes. Lily's  
were velvet blue with beautiful gold stitching while Adalia's were a very  
deep and dark red which complimented her skin and hazel eyes perfectly.  
It also had an A embroidered in gold thread at the top a little off to the  
side.  
They sped through classes that day. Finally it was time to get ready. Lily  
and Adalia had agreed to meet in the abandoned girls bathroom with all  
their things. Adalia and Lily made it there at the same time. They had each  
brought a huge bag of makeup and hair things.  
"Hey Lily." Adalia said her hair wet from just getting out of the shower  
and her arms sore from carrying so much.  
"What are we going to do about Myrtle?" Adalia asked.  
"Oh don't worry about that. Sirius, James, and Remus will be in the showers  
so she wont be back for some time." Lily said and they both giggled. When  
they entered the bathroom it was bright from the light coming through the  
windows. They set their things down and then looked in the mirror. Adalia  
groaned.  
"I've got a lot of work to do." She moaned. Lily laughed.  
"Me too. Let's get going." She said and they began trying to untangle their  
hair, with a swish of her wand, Adalia's hair was half up in a medium sided  
curls. The part that was up was twisted into a bun with a few curls hanging  
down, out the bottom of the bun. The rest hung loosely over her shoulders  
still in curls from root to tip. She then applied just enough make-up, with  
a little help from Lily that is, whose hair was hung loose in slight waves.  
Her make-up made her look beautiful.  
"Oh my gosh Adalia! You look so stunning!" she said as Adalia put on her  
dress robes.  
"So do you Lily!" Adalia exclaimed. Adalia looked in the mirror. She  
couldn't believe what she saw. She looked like never before. Under her  
dress robes she wore a long thin strapped black dress with a slit up one  
knee. Finally the two girls headed back to their dorms. When Adalia entered  
the common room she immediately saw Clay. He was wearing a black cloak,  
with a black suit underneath. Adalia had to admit, he looked very good.  
When he looked at her, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Adalia  
blushed.  
"Adalia.you.wow.you look absolutely gorgeous!" he exclaimed offering his  
arm.  
"Thank you. You look very good also." She said happily taking his arm. He  
smiled and they headed to the Great Hall. On the way they bumped into Lily  
and James who looked adorable together. James once again seemed to be on  
cloud nine as they walked.  
"Hey James, hey again Lily." Adalia said and James looked over. His eyes  
widened slightly.  
"Man.Sirius is gonna." James started and then paused, "Never mind. You look  
great Adalia."  
Adalia raised an eyebrow at James. The doors to the great hall were open as  
they approached. There were already people scattered about the floor  
chatting.  
Standing off to the side were Remus and Peter along with Sirius who was  
standing with none other than the gorgeous blonde who Adalia had seen the  
other day. Adalia and Clay walked with Lily and James over to the group.  
Adalia looked at Sirius who was staring at her, his eyes wide, seeming to  
be looking for something to say.  
"Well hello to you too Sirius." She said with a smile. Before he could say  
anything, Dumbledore began to talk. He said his speech and immediately  
after the music began to play. She turned to Clay and as if in silent  
agreement they both ran onto the dance floor.  
After dancing for about ten minutes she noticed Clay glancing over  
somewhere. She looked over to see Sirius watching them from a table. The  
blonde girl sat next to him smiling. Adalia glanced at Clay again, he  
looked at her.  
"Your friend over there either really likes to watch people dance, or he's  
jealous. Not that I blame him." He said as they stopped dancing.  
"How about I help you out a bit." He said walking over to Sirius's table.  
Adalia stood there unable to move. She just watched as Clay said something  
to Sirius who looked at Adalia and then back at Clay and nodded. Sirius  
then stood up as a slow song turned on. He walked over to her and stopped.  
"Adalia, would you like to dance?" he asked offering his hand.  
"What about your date?" Adalia asked. They both looked over to see Clay  
leading the girl to the dance floor.  
"I don't think we will have to worry." He said turning back. "Shall we?"  
"We Shall." Adalia said taking his hand.  
When they got to the dance floor, Adalia nervously wrapped her arms around  
his neck. He wrapped his arms slightly lower than her waist. They pulled  
her very close to where she could feel the cloth of his suit brush up  
against her dress. She was looking slightly down in fear that is she looked  
into his eyes she would not be able to look away.  
She felt a hand move off her said and two fingers touch under her chin,  
raising it up. She looked up into his deep eyes that were as beautiful as  
the sky on a cloudless night. She gulped as they stood there looking at  
each other.  
"You know," he began in a whisper, "you look like an angel tonight.  
Absolutely perfect in every way."  
Adalia blushed, her heart racing, her knees feeling like they were going to  
collapse from under her. Before she knew it, he was leaning down slowly and  
she was leaning in and closing her eyes also. She felt his lips lightly  
touch hers at first and then press a little harder. She kissed back pulling  
him as close as she could and running her hands through his hair.  
When she opened her eyes she smiled at him. She noticed quite a few girls  
staring daggers at her from various places in the Great Hall. Adalia didn't  
care. She looked back at Sirius and lay her head on his shoulder. Even as  
the song changed to a fast song they continued to sway slowly back and  
forth just being together.  
"Adalia." he said softly and Adalia looked up at him. He gulped. "I  
think..." 


	13. Chapter 12: Back to the Future

Chapter 8: Back to the Future Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with J.K or Harry Potter. *sniffles*  
  
A/N: Hey alright so it's a tad corny but hey. It's love what can I say? Lol. Nah anyway this chapter should be a little interesting. A little serious but interesting all the same. This chapter is what the title says. Going back to the future for a chapter. Gotta get this story more of a plot line huh? Oh and yea so I tend to make stories really long so this one will be going for some time. Just warning you. There are several more chapters to come. Not too many but several. R and R please and tell me what you think. Ok here goes.  
  
Adalia was brought back to herself by a tap on her apartment window. She got up, straightening out the wrinkles in her black suit which included a semi-mini skirt, a jacket, white tank, and black strappy high heels. She walked over to the small brown owl who was fluttering about outside with a letter tied to its leg. Opening up the window, the owl dashed through, bouncing off the walls. She laughed dryly as it finally landed on the kitchen counter. She walked over to it and untied the letter and then set a small bowl of water in front of it which it drank happily.  
  
'You are one strange owl' she thought to herself as she opened the letter. It was written in beautiful cursive. Her eyes went straight to the signature. They widened as she went back up to the top and read.  
  
Dear Adalia,  
  
I'm not really sure how to start off this letter. It is hard for me to express what I would rather express in person. The past months have been very hard, as I'm sure you are well aware. It was my fault for not having contacted you sooner but I thought better of it seeing as how I thought my letters might be being watched. Now that it's safe let me get to the point. Sirius.Sirius is gone. We all miss him a lot. He was an amazing person and an even better friend.  
  
Adalia's eyes began to water but she pushed the tears back. She closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them and continued reading.  
  
I know you and Sirius had not seen too much of each other in the past years because of things that are far to complicated to write down as a general description. Ok I'm starting to ramble. I guess I'll just get to the point. We can talk about that later. This summer I want to know if you would like to come and visit here for a week or so. I know being an auror is very time consuming but this is.well you know. Anyway Harry will be coming as well as a few others to stay. If you come you will stay with me at Sirius's old house. I think you know where it is. Anyway I believe this letter is long enough. Please write soon. Sincerely, Moony  
  
Adalia couldn't help but smile at the signature. She hadn't heard that name in years. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and.she shuddered at the thought of the name. Wormtail. She wanted nothing more than to hunt him down and kill him. It was a burning desire that had been with her for some time. Her hand close tighter than she had meant to over the note. She took a few deep breaths and released her anger. A few moments later she was taking out a sheet of parchment and a quill. Something odd had hit here. Remus had said Harry would be there. Harry Potter. Lily and James's son. She had never really thought of him as a famous person since she had helped change his diapers a few times. But seeing him now. She had seen him on the cover of the daily prophet. He looked exactly like James. But to see him in person. She wasn't sure if she could handle that. She sighed. Maybe seeing him would be good for her. Seeing as how she was his.  
  
Adalia choked on some water she was drinking. No, that wouldn't mean anything. It was alright.  
  
Dear 'Moony', It's been a long time since I have heard that name. I was so happy to hear from you. It has been a long time. Yes I would love to stay with you this summer. I'm sure I can get a week off from work. Yes being an auror is very time consuming especially with Voldemort back but I do think that they will let me. Never taken a day off. Just let me know when. For the past few months I see his picture everywhere. It is still in the windows with WANTED stamped on the top. Every time I see it, it makes me shudder. And as for Harry, I look forward to meeting him although I do wish to keep who I am away from him. He is going through enough already. Thank you once again for your support and it will be nice to see a friendly face. Sincerely, Tails  
  
Adalia stared at the letter for some time. She had not used that name in so long it seemed foreign to her. None the less she tied the letter to the small owl's leg and it flew happily out the window once again. She sighed and turned of the television, feeling the light breeze blow through her hair. This would definitely be a week to remember. She went into her room and started to pack knowing that Hogwarts had already let out so she would be leaving soon. The hairs on her arms went on end, her senses prickling. There was someone in her apartment. She turned around and crept to the door to her room with her wand held taught in her hand.  
  
Standing in the living room was a small man wearing a black cloak that was somewhat to long for him. He looked vaguely familiar. Adalia's eyes widened as she realized who was standing before her. Her eyes now narrowed as she held her wand out to the man looking completely frightened yet determined. She walked out of her room cautiously and said, "Get out!"  
  
The man turned to her, shaking slightly. But all to quickly his body began to change into the form of another. She watched in horror at who it had become and her hand began to shake. She knew she had no choice but to run.  
  
"Still on your toes. Good to see." The man said with a smirk. Adalia's lips pursed into a thin line.  
  
"Like I said before. Get out. I want no part of what you are going to tell, offer, or do to me." She stated. She was not afraid of this man and never had been despite his way to gain power over people.  
  
"Oh but I think you do. Now put down your wand and lets talk." He said calmly. Adalia didn't move.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what you want and then we go from there." She said coldly. He smirked making her shiver.  
  
"Alright have it your way. I want you to join us. Your powers are." but he was cut off. "You don't know the half of what my powers are. You know I will never join you so why don't you tell me the real reason you're here?"  
  
The man sighed. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this." He began but Adalia did not wait to see what he was going to do. She put the imperious curse on him and then dashed into her room. Once there she released him and grabbed her packed suitcase. She felt something zoom past her arm and then someone holding a firm grip on her shoulder. She was not stupid though. With a flash she had disappeared out of thin air from his grasp and reappeared outside her apartment building in a dark alleyway. Looking up, the owl from before swooped down with another letter. She took it gratefully, tucked the owl into a pocket of her jacket and then ran out onto the crowded street. She then ran to a park bench and sat down panting slightly.  
  
She opened up the letter quickly and began to read.  
  
Tails, It has been a long time since I have seen that name also. Whenever you can come would be wonderful. Even right now to be honest. Harry will be arriving here tomorrow. I would love to see you. We do have some very important things to talk about. Voldemort is back, yes, and that means it is not only Harry that is in danger. You know what I mean. Well send word back to when you are coming or just drop by. I'm here right now but I will be going to get Harry tomorrow at the platform. And about telling Harry who you are, you will just be an old friend of ours. But you know you will have to tell him eventually. I warn you he is just as quick as James was so he will figure it out on his own if you or I do not tell him. Sincerely, Moony  
  
Adalia took a deep breath while looking at this and then stared up the street. She should be able to make it to the house by tonight if on foot. She grabbed her bags and began to walk for she knew the way all to well. While on her walk she began to drift back once again to her years at Hogwarts. It was the end of her seventh year. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 9:  
  
Adalia walked through the hallways only to be stopped by the screams of several girls and boys. She ran down the hallway and into the great hall where her mouth dropped open. At the Slytherin table, each and every person's skin had turned into gold and red stripes. For the boys it was worse. Their clothes had turned into red skirts and gold shirts with their robes writing and rewriting the words "Slimy Slitherins" in large cursive gold lettering on the back. Adalia clasped her hand over her mouth as the Slytherins ran out of the great hall, shoving her to the ground. She burst out laughing as she watched them.  
  
"Can I help you up?" asked an out of breath voice. Adalia turned to see Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter standing behind her. Sirius had gained enough composure to help Adalia up while the other three were howling with laughter. Adalia decided to join in. In fact, the rest of the school was chiming in on the fiasco. Adalia didn't even ask how it had happened. She simply laughed harder.  
  
The Slytherins did not show up for their first lesson and when they did finally show their faces again, their skin was a bright red from scrubbing so hard which matched the now somewhat smeared gold and red stripes that still vaguely showed. Lucious kept glaring at the marauders throughout the day. Adalia had a feeling he was not happy in the least. She had a bad feeling about what he was going to do.  
  
At the end of the day, Adalia found the four boys in the library after dinner. Sirius smiled at her as she sat down. Just then Lucious walked in followed by his enormous sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle. Adalia sighed. This was not going to end well.  
  
"Think your funny don't you, you stupid git." Lucious sneered at them, Sirius in particular.  
  
"Don't know how to take a joke very well now do ya Malfoy?" Sirius said calmly although Adalia could feel his whole body tighten. Lucious pointed his wand directly at Sirius. Adalia looked around for the librarian who was no where to be found. Her eyes widened slightly and she gulped.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Hex me?" he asked. Adalia now felt him pulling her to be behind him.  
  
"Or maybe he's gonna get those stupid oaf's to try and beat us up. That would be a laugh." James remarked. Lucious muttered something under his breath and Sirius's eyes got wide and his body still. Adalia gasped. She had heard what Lucious had said. It was one of the forbidden curses. She stood up and pointed her wand at Lucious, noticing James and Remus had done the same.  
  
"Let him go now!" Adalia said trying not to shout. Lucious turned to face her and then shrugged and lifted the curse. Sirius fell to the ground panting. Adalia knelt next to him and then glared up at Lucious.  
  
"Get out," she said shaking with fury. Lucious simply smirked.  
  
"No, I think ill stay and see if he makes it through." He said smugly. Adalia's face burned with anger. She shot up and punched him across the face sending him backwards.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" he yelled but Adalia wasn't listening. She was already kneeling back down with Sirius. James and Remus had taken over cursing Lucious and the two monsters that now defended him. Sirius lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Come on Sirius. Come on!" she said placing both hands on his chest and shaking him slightly. She felt tears streaming down her face as she lay it down on his chest on top of where her hands lay. Her head shot up again as she saw a bright light emitting from the palms of her hands. She dared not move them. The boys had stopped fighting to look at her. When the light had faded out, Sirius's eyes began to open.  
  
"Sirius?" Adalia asked softly. Sirius looked at her and sat up. Adalia gulped.  
  
"What happened?" he asked and turned to see Lucious backing up and out of the library. James and Remus had stopped paying attention and were now staring at Adalia.  
  
"I.I better go. I should go to bed. Goodbye." She said grabbing her bag and running out of the library. She was sure that James and Remus would tell Sirius what had happened. Great. Now she was a freak. Someone for everyone to gawk at. She fell onto her bed crying. All the other girls were already asleep. Finally, after not being able to cry anymore, Adalia fell asleep clutching her pillow.  
  
(A/N): Finally a somewhat plot. twist.thingy. OK so maybe not but still! Anyway this chapter was a bit random and short I suppose but hey. Not sure what else to say as a comment on this one other than..R&R. Any and all comments are welcome. Oh yea.and sorry for the extremely late update. I know it seems ive been dead huh? Arg. OK well anyway read on! Hehe. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 10:  
  
The next morning Adalia woke awkwardly. She had, had the strangest dream that night about her hands glowing or something. Lucious was there.. She gulped as it came streaming back to her crap she thought inwardly. Once again she was the last one up and out of bed. good.I can miss breakfast. That should do me some good. She tried to coax herself but if was no good. She stared down at her hands and sighed and then got up, stretching as she got ready for the day.  
  
Unfortunately she was not too late for breakfast but the boys seemed to have already finished and left.or just hadn't been there in the first place. She ate quickly by herself, ignoring her friends trying to talk her into sitting with them and then hurried off to her first class which she had with.gryffindors. When she reached the classroom, she found the boys had not gotten there yet. Adalia took the last spot in the back of the classroom where most of the seats around her were already taken. Right as the bell rung, the boys walked in, not seeming to notice their teacher's glare from behind his desk. They all looked over at Adalia who sunk into her chair and picked up her book so she didn't have to look at them. Luckily there had already been someone else sitting on either side of her. There was a bit of whispering and as Adalia put her book down, realized that Sirius was on one side of her and Remus on the other. In her head she was cursing herself for having come to class at all.  
  
"Adalia." Sirius started but Mr.Benchnot began to speak. His lecture had begun. Adalia once again put up her book but Sirius only moved it so that it would sheild him and her together. She refused to look at him.  
  
"Adalia, you are going to have to talk about it eventually." Sirius said plainly as Adalia cringed. She did not want to talk about it.  
  
"."  
  
"Adalia," he said a little more forcefully as her head looked down to her hands which were fidgiting.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She replied softly.  
  
"You have a thing for not wanting to talk about things." Sirius blurted out and Adalia shot him a menacing glare. She put the book down and raised her hand. Mr.Benchnot nodded towards her.  
  
"May I move up to the front? I forgot about putting in my contacts this morning." Adalia said making sure not to look at Sirius or Remus.  
  
"All right but next time do it before class." Mr.Benchnot replied with a sigh and then returned to his lecture. Adalia gathered up her things and moved to the empty spot in the front row. She hated the front row but it was away from the boys and that was good enough.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
After class Adalia rushed to the library where she had decided to spend her lunch. She settled herself down at a table but before she could do anything else, Sirius was sitting down across from her. Adalia ignored him.  
  
"Adalia talk to me!" he said in an exhasperated whisper. Adalia slammed a book down on the table and opened it up to a random page.  
  
"No. I don't like to talk about things remember?" she said coldly and heard him groan.  
  
"You won't talk about things or admit to things! And most of all you wont take help! Why not Adalia? You need to talk about this! You did something. That curse should have put me in the hospital for at least a couple days." Sirius was not worrying about his voice now. Instead he had stood up and his face looked extremely angry.  
  
"I take help when I NEED it! And I'm sorry if I don't tell you every little thing!" she said.  
  
"Every little thing? This isnt a freaking little thing!" he cut her off.  
  
"You know what? Maybe it should be my choice on what I say and when I say it! Don't you try and start controling me Sirius.padfoot.whatever!" she said harshly.  
  
"I am not controling you I'm trying to help you! Forgive me if I care!" he shouted. Now the whole library was staring at them. The librarian was not there once again.  
  
"Since when did you actually care about the girls you went out with? You know I bet you didn't even mean it when you said what you did to me! Screw you Sirius. I will not talk about this unless I want to and it sure as hell wont be with you." She practically screamed. Sirius looked as though he had been shot. He stared blankly at her.  
  
"You think I didn't mean it? Is that it? Well how the hell do I know you meant it towards me?"  
  
"You don't give a damn about me Sirius. I'm just another trophy right? Except my trophy is bigger than other girls because you can successfully say that you made a girl fall literally in love with you. Congrats. But I guess now is the time to move on to a bigger and better trophy because we are over!" she yelled not realizing what she was saying. Sirius just stood there staring at her, his mouth wide. Adalia grabbed her books and stormed out of the library. She stopped when she reached the Ravenclaw common room. Her knees gave way on her and she fell onto the empty couch, sobbing into a pillow. She felt an arm wrap around her. Looking up it was Clay with a worried expression on his face. She shook her head as if to say don't ask and then lay her head on his shoulder, crying until there were no more tears to be spilt. When she had finally calmed down, she glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh Clay! Class! I'm so sorry!" she said as she realized that she had been crying for about thirty minutes. It was now about twenty minutes through their next class. Clay half smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You have enough to worry about it seems." He said stroking her hair. She sniffled slightly and wiped her eyes.  
  
"You can go. I'll be all right." She said standing up shakily.  
  
"No it's all right I'll stay." He said standing up also.  
  
"No really. Go. I need to take a walk anyway." She said and he nodded.  
  
"OK but when you are ready to talk I'm here to listen just to let you know." He said, kissing her on the cheek and then leaving the common room without another word. Adalia smiled softly at this. Clay had always been there for her. Never forced anything. Just been the best friend she always needed. They had kept in touch when she had left Hogwarts and she was glad they did. There were just some things Lily didn't understand. Adalia thought she had left all of the mysterious happenings at Durmstrang. She thought that returning to Hogwarts would be different and for almost the whole year she had been right but now her past was starting to come back to her. Her life, her.gifts. Why couldn't it have stayed at away from Hogwarts.away from everything.  
  
(A/N): hehe. two chapters so far in one day. Score. I'm catching up to where I should be. Well I gave ya a little cliffhanger there. Not a hard one but one none the less! Anyway it's leading up to something.dun dun dun. Ahhh.must stop giving hints. * Slaps hands * OK OK so yea. On with the story and review review review! Hehe. Oh and THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews so far.oh they are piling up. lol jk. Nah common though you know you want to review. Good or bad. Ahh begging for reviews bad. Damn. Need to stop that. All right on with Chapter 11 yay! Right? Yay? OK. Just checking. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 11:  
  
Adalia walked lazily around the hallways but was stopped by a slight cough off to the corner. She turned to see Remus standing there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked in a rather serious mood.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" Adalia asked unconcerned.  
  
"I should ask you the same question. Look Adalia.you are hiding something I know it. Why not just get it out in the open? Sirius will find out sooner or later anyway." Adalia felt a pang in her heart as he said this. No, Sirius would not be finding out anything. She had ended it and that was that. She couldn't risk having to explain something that she herself didn't even understand.  
  
"No.he won't." She said and looked away, tears threatening once more to trail her face. But despite not wanting to tell Sirius any of this for more his sake than hers, so that he would not have to worry about her, she wanted to tell Remus. Tell him everything. She knew he might be able to help one way or another and he was very trustworthy. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Why won't he?" Remus asked getting up from the wall.  
  
"Because I broke it off. I don't want him to be part of.me." Adalia's lip quivered as she spoke. Remus's face took on a pained expression.  
  
"You didn't." he said, sounding as though he were trying to make it not true. Adalia looked down at the ground. She did not trust herself to speak in fear that she would lose control of her tears. She needed to be strong.  
  
"Please Adalia." Remus began to plead but Adalia looked up sharply and sniffling, began to tell him everything.  
  
Adalia told him that strange things like her healing Sirius had happened to her at Durmstrang making her an outcast to some and a worthy target to either harass or capture as a weapon against others. It was there that she met a man who had graduated some years ago from Hogwarts. He seemed caring and trustworthy, only trying to help her control her newly found powers but she had been desperately wrong. In the end he only wanted to use her for his own dark purposes. She had resisted all attempts he made at trying to convince her to go along with him, or so she thought. She had even thought that coming back to Hogwarts would make it all stop and for almost the entire year she had been right but now it had begun again.  
  
Remus listened intently through her explanation. He seemed thoroughly disturbed, fascinated, and intrigued at the same time. Adalia breathed a sigh of relief when she had finished.  
  
"What other things could you have done to make you a weapon?" Remus asked making Adalia gulp. She hesitated before answering.  
  
"Well.I started being able to create fireballs in my hand. Set my desk on fire by accident. Then I kind of.made a guy who was bothering me fly across the hallway and slam into a locker. And the other one was I healed this girl's snakeskin boots back into two living rattlesnakes. That caused a bit of panic." Adalia whispered. Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And this man.what was his name?" Remus asked lightly. He knew the fear of not being accepted as who you were and somehow he had gained a new respect for Adalia.  
  
"I would rather not say. He told me if I told anyone he would come after me." Adalia felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought.  
  
"I understand but did he seem particularly dangerous or just.revengeful?" Remus asked.  
  
"Dangerous. He told me he already had followers. He told me." Adalia cut off. She closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"What else? Adalia please tell me. You could be in real danger. I cannot believe you haven't mentioned this to anyone." Remus said concerned. Adalia knew she could be in real danger but this was the reason she didn't want to tell anyone. She didn't want to be held back from things, looked at differently, or be the cause of any type of panic, especially from her friends.  
  
"I can't." was her simple reply.  
  
"Adalia.at least give me his name."  
  
"You aren't going to tell anyone are you? I don't want the last few days here to be spent defending myself or answering questions or getting strange looks from people." Adalia was slightly worried. She knew Remus was trustworthy but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to tell him even with it pounding in her head, waiting to break free. It was just a name after all. Maybe it wouldn't make a difference.  
  
"If you don't want me to tell anyone I won't unless I absolutely have to. I promise." Remus said laying his hand on hers. Adalia nodded slightly.  
  
"All right. His name." Adalia began in a whisper, "was Tom Riddle."  
  
(A/N): Dun dun dun. And she's done it again. Now you didn't think this story was never going to have a plot now did you? Well sorry but it does. Just took a rather long while to get it in there. I've got many surprises planned out so keep readin' cause trust me ya wont regret it. I know my chapters are a bit short and choppy but hey you know what that's how I write for now. Anyway let me know what you think cause I'm not getting too many reviews on this thing and if I don't get any reviews I might stop writing it. * sigh * OK well anyway thanks for the reviews I did get so far you guys/gals are awesome! Oh yea and by the way I've already written the next couple chapters so they should be up shortly. Very shortly.like maybe they are up already. Oye vay I really should shut up huh? OK then well thanks and happy reading.  
  
*~*A rose without thorns*~* 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 12:  
  
Sirius paced about the common room while James lay with his hands stretched lazily behind his head on the couch.  
  
"What the bloody hell is she hiding?" Sirius asked no one in particular.  
  
"Man Sirius. I've never seen you actually care about a girl this much. Heck, I don't think I've ever seen you care about a girl at all. Well.besides caring about what's under her clothes." James laughed. Sirius shot his friend a menacing glare.  
  
"Ya know you could be a little more supportive Prongs." Sirius retorted. James shrugged and rumpled up his hair.  
  
"Well maybe you should just move on. Besides, we only have tonight left and then tomorrow we leave on the train." He said and reached inside his pocket, pulling out a small black box. Sirius looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Are you." he began but James shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. If I do it will probably be spur of the moment. I've been saving up for this thing all year. I just hope I won't get turned down if I do, do it." James said with a nervous smile. Sirius snorted.  
  
"Right, like Lily would turn you down." He said with a smirk that quickly faded as he thought of the plans he had thought of for him and Adalia. They seemed likely never to happen now. Remus walked through the door a couple minutes later and Sirius looked at him curiously.  
  
"Where ya been Moony? We missed you in class today. Last day of class and all I thought you would be least likely to skip." James asked, his head tilted slightly to the side.  
  
"Library. Had an interesting talk with someone there too. So you and Adalia broken up then?" Remus asked nonchalantly. Sirius stiffened slightly.  
  
"So she'll talk to you but not me. Wonderful. Let me guess, she told you everything?" Sirius said, his eyes narrowed at his friend. Remus opened a book and sat down in one of the chairs by the fire.  
  
"She told me enough to know she had good reason for not telling you." Remus said not daring to look Sirius in the eyes.  
  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?! Why in merlin's sake would she not be able to tell me?" Sirius asked angrily.  
  
"Because." Was Remus's short reply. Sirius looked just about ready to ring Remus's neck when Peter bounded through the door panting. James let a small sigh of relief of having a distraction from the conversation at the moment.  
  
"What happened to you wormtail?" James asked trying to sound as if he cared. From the corner of his eye he saw Remus standing up and heading up to the dorms, Sirius had his face completely taught, his teeth gritted.  
  
"Snape." Peter managed to pant. James sighed as Peter flopped his chubby self into an empty chair. Remus came back down from the dorms and looked at the three boys.  
  
"We're going to be late." He said and then left the common room. Sirius stood up along with James and a still out of breath Peter. They caught up with Remus outside the portrait with Remus and Sirius standing on either side of James and Peter who looked a little uncomfortable. Sirius was tuned out to the other three and in his own little world. * James is right. Since when did I care about a girl more than what she kisses like? Adalia can work out her own problems. Besides, she seems to have a little thing for Remus. He can help her. As of tomorrow I'm free of this place. Free to do what I want and I don't want some girl tieing me down. * he said to himself making a small smile appear on his lips. * I'm back *  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The great hall was already filled with students as Adalia entered. It would be her last night here at hogwarts. She heard voices only too familiar coming from behind her. Her heart lept at the sound of his voice and then sunk at remembering what had happened. She took a deep breath and smiled at Jamie and Clay who were standing on either side of her. She had never been so relieved to have them there. In her mind she hated the thought of Sirius. He couldn't take no for an answer. He couldn't give her time to be by herself, just had to push until he got every bit of information. Everything he wanted. Her heart screamed that she was wrong, that she wanted to confide in him. But she knew he wouldn't understand. He would be too protective and concerned for her to handle. At least Remus knew what the importance of keeping a secret was. He knew what she was going through, being different. She hated Sirius at that moment for not being the uncaring boy who Adalia just watched from affar. The boy who didn't care what a girl's personality was like, only her looks. He wasn't that boy anymore and her whole body cringed at the thought. But more than hating him, she hated herself for being so selfish. For not telling him the truth. For making him have to yell to try and just get something out of her. But she couldn't tell him. No, this was for the best.  
  
She turned around slowly to see a group of girls cluttered behind Sirius giggling. They all gave Adalia menacing looks as she saw them. Adalia then looked at Sirius who was flexing and showing off to the girls. James, Remus, and Peter seemed positioned awkwardly as they saw Adalia. James and Remus gave Adalia a sympathetic look. Adalia simply smiled brightly and waved to them.  
  
"Well hello James, Remus, Peter." She said. Sirius turned to looked at her but she would not meet his gaze for she knew her entire body would buckle from under her if she did.  
  
"Last night here. Pretty hard to believe." Adalia continued. The three boys looked unsure of what to say. Finally James spoke up.  
  
"Yea I know. Gonna be weird not coming back here next year." He said and then glanced at Sirius who was still showing off to the giggling girls.  
  
"Sirius get over yourself!!" Yelled Jamie catching everyone off guard. Adalia turned to face her friend whose face was flustered.  
  
"Hate to break this to ya buddy but being hot isnt everything. If you had realized that then maybe you could have held onto the best thing that's ever happened in your life!" she shouted so now part of the tables in the Great hall were watching them.  
  
"The best thing that has ever happened in my life was finding out it was over." Sirius replied angrily making Adalia's anger flare up. She stepped forward between Jamie and Sirius and glared at him.  
  
"Oh really?! Well good luck on your crappy life then. I cannot believe I ever went out with a loser like you! Oh and by the way Sirius, it doesn't happen to every guy and size does matter!" she retorted making Sirius's face burn bright red. Some of the Great hall was now laughing histerically. Adalia simply smiled. If Sirius was going to be an ass about what happened then he didn't deserve any of the sympathy she had about not telling him the truth. He didn't deserve to know if this was how he handled things.  
  
"Enjoy your last day here at Hogwarts boys." She said innocently to the other three boys who were gawking at her and then strode over to the Ravenclaw table, quickly followed by Jamie and Clay. When she was out of sight of the boys who were still in the doorway, Adalia collapsed her head into her hands and stiffled sobs. Jamie and Clay sat down on either side of her but before they could talk Dumbledore had stood up and began his speech. He announced that Gryffindor was the winner of both cups and wished the seventh years good luck and with that the dinner was served.  
  
Adalia ate in silence for most of the meal. When she had finished she left early to go get some fresh air which she needed desperately. People had been giving her sympathetic looks all night and it was becoming unbarable. She would have been better off if she had just told everyone and had the strange looks rather than the horrible ones of sympathy they knew nothing about.  
  
It was dark outside and the courtyard looked empty. The trees were rustling softly with the breeze. Adalia jumped as she saw a dark figure sitting down on a bench. Her heart began to race as she realized who sat there looking calmly at her, his eyes penatrating into her skin like leeches. They stood there for a few moments in silence as Adalia rubbed her eyes to make sure they were seeing correctly.  
  
A deep voice spoke venimously to her.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
(A/N): muah ha ha. Yes I know it's a long story but hey its got short chapters right? Right well yea so anyway this one was a little bit longer. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think so far. Really tell me what you think cause I'm lacking those little wonderful treats that we love to call reviews. Lol. Thanks lots!  
  
*~* A rose without thorns *~* 


	18. Chapter 17:Back to the Future 2

Chapter 14: Flash Forward 2  
  
Adalia was snapped back to reality when she reached the doorway of the house. She had been there before and knew how to find it successfully. She knocked on the door in a hurry and to her relief it immediately opened to find Remus standing before her. His face lit up at seeing her and pulled her into a greatly needed hug and then ushered her inside. Remus took her bags and laid them on the stairs then lead Adalia into the kitchen.  
  
"Remus." Adalia said, her whole body shaking from her earlier encounter. Remus looked at her and his face changed from joy to widened fear filled eyes. Adalia felt slightly weak and Remus helped her to find a chair. He took the one next to her and looked at her with a truly concerned face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Malfoy.he came to my apartment. I got away but barely." Adalia managed to stutter. She didn't fear him, what she feared was what he was willing to do to get her to come with him. Remus's eyes widened further.  
  
"He found you? But that's impossible." Remus tried to say but Adalia shook her head.  
  
"No.it's not." Adalia said with tears in her eyes. She had been hidden for years, her secret keeper being one of the very few people she thought she could trust with her life.  
  
"I'll kill him." Remus said slamming his fist on the table. Adalia took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Voldemort is coming for me and he won't stop until he finds me or he is killed for good." Adalia said rubbing her temples. Remus stood up.  
  
"We have to get him before he escapes." Remus said, still thinking about her betrayer. Adalia put a hand lightly on Remus's arm. He looked down at her.  
  
"Remus.he'll be gone by now. We have other things to worry about. I've already lost Lily, James, and Sirius. I can't afford to loose you too. Please." Adalia pleaded and Remus sighed, sitting back down slowly.  
  
"You will stay here. You call into work saying you are sick and need some time off. We'll vouch for you until we get this thing worked out." Remus said, already formulating a plan.  
  
"No." Adalia said stiffly. She wouldn't risk anyone else's life. Especially now that Harry would be staying with them. Both of them in the same house would make it too easy even with the order living here too.  
  
"What do you mean no?" Remus asked. Adalia knew what she had to do.  
  
"I won't put anyone else in harms way. I have to face it. Voldemort might be strong in numbers but he doesn't know the extent of what I can do."  
  
"Oh bloody hell. You are NOT going to face Voldemort alone." Remus said, his voice stern and uncompromising.  
  
"You will stay here. If you don't then Voldemort won't be the only one hunting you down." Remus said stubbornly.  
  
"You aren't going to let me leave are you?" Adalia asked. Adalia might be good with her specific powers but Remus was the fastest and most intelligant dueler she knew. He could do whatever he needed to, to keep her there and she knew it.  
  
"Nope." He said shortly and Adalia sighed.  
  
"Fine but I'm coming with you to get Harry." Adalia replied and this time Remus sighed.  
  
"Deal. But remember, you have something important you need to tell him. I suggest you tell him sooner rather than later." Remus said. Adalia nodded. She knew she had to tell Harry she just didn't what or how to say and frankly, she was scared out of her mind of how he might take it or what it might mean for them.  
  
"Well it's getting late. You can sleep in the room next to mine." Remus said and they walked together through a small hallway where there were two doors next to each other. Remus opened one up revealing a rather small room with a nice looking queen size bed with a small table next to it, a medium sized closet, and bathroom that connected with the room next to it which was Remus's room. Adalia smiled at the quaintness of it. The sheets on the bed were flower print and there was a small window above the frame where matching flower curtains hung drowning out the moonlight. She walked in and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Thank you for this Remus. I think you are the only person I have left." She said weakly for the fact was, it was true. With who she now thought of as her 'betrayer' being who he was and his wife probably knowing all about it and went along with it also, Lily and James gone, and Sirius, the only man she had truly loved dying, Remus was truly the only person left.  
  
"You deserve better." He said softly kissing her on the cheek. "Goodnight Adalia. I'll be in the other room if you need anything." With that he left the room and Adalia to her thoughts. She got up and changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top and retreated under the soft covers. Maybe telling Harry would be good. Maybe even great. They could understand each other. Each being in danger from the same person and having lost the same people who were truly their family. She fell asleep with these thoughts in mind and the waiting in joyful hope of the coming of the morning.  
  
(A/N): Yahoo. OK so I'm starting to wind down. Only like 10 more chapters haha j/k. Anyway this chapter was another flash forward. Skips around a lot but I think you have the general gist of things right? Well let me know what you think cause I don't know if I'm doing to good with this kay? Thanks everyone! * Muah * love you all. Oh yea and tell me.am I doing too much OOC ness? I cant tell really. I don't think so at least.  
  
*~* A rose without thorns *~*  
  
p.s Reviews people common you know you want to give them. To all my reviewers so far thank you. Here you all are.  
  
jellybean24 : Hey hey thanks you gave me 2 reviews and sweet ones! ( my first and fav reviewer. *cough* I mean.one of my favorite reviewers. ; )  
  
Nikki101: Hey thanks so much! I'm talented? Well I wouldn't say that but thanks ( You're the best and I hope you are still enjoying it.  
  
Carmel March: Different! Good I want it to be different. That's what im going for.well as long as it's different in a good way lol. Thanks! Oh didn't see ur other post there for a second! Haha my latest reviewer im soooo happy to see ur liking it! Keep coming back! (  
  
Manny2003: Wow 2 reviews from ya! Thanks so much!! And I long first one at that! People could learn from a reviewer like you ( haha.  
  
Jake: Well Jake I know you loved it right? Right? Haha. J/k. Thanks for reading the fic though I hoped you would like it. Or at least say you liked it. Either way it's all good. (  
  
Sorry it took so long to thank you all but just.well.thanks lol. Have I said that enough? 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 15:  
  
(A/n): Just a question for those that read.am I dragging this on to long or is it OK? Need to know for later chapters. Thanks. On with the story!.  
  
Adalia was terrified as the man's face was brought into the moonlight.  
  
"Tom.what are you doing here?" she asked him trying to sound calm.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that question Adalia. Do not make me have to explain it all to you again." He sneered making Adalia cringe.  
  
"I've already told you that I will not go along with you. Do you honestly think you can change my mind? I am not a Slytherin. I know what should and should not be done. And do not tell me that there is no good and evil. You know as well as I do that there is and always will be. Now I suggest you go back to wherever you came from. I do not believe Dumbledore will be too pleased with you sneaking up on his students at night. Goodnight Tom." She said and turned around.  
  
"That is no longer my name. My name is Voldemort. Remember it for it will be known to all some day. It will strike fear into their hearts. You will tell no soul of my plans Adalia. If you do I do not believe you would like to find out the consequences." Tom replied and Adalia turned around once again to face him.  
  
"You spelled me so that I could not speak it even though I would not speak it anyway."  
  
"You should trust me Adalia. Join me if you know what's best for you."  
  
"You lost my trust long ago. I will never join you."  
  
"If you will not join me than you are against me. Beware, I will come for you, have no doubt. Good luck Adalia Brighid, Sorceress of the earth." He said and then in a flash he had disappeared. Adalia looked around. How had he done that? You could not apparate inside Hogwarts walls. Well he was gone now and that was what mattered. She walked back inside and over to her friends who were gathered outside the Great hall.  
  
"Adalia. Thought we lost you there. Where did you go?" Clay asked curiously.  
  
"Outside for a walk." She said looking around. She spotted Remus and the rest of the boys walking down the hallway. She had to tell him. Remus seemed the only person she could tell at the moment who she had seen.  
  
"Remus!" she called out making all of the boys look back. Adalia ignored Sirius's mild disappointment and anger and ran over to Remus.  
  
"Remus I need to talk to you now." She said urgently. Remus looked to his friends and then back to Adalia and nodded.  
  
"Come on." She said yanking his arm down a different hallway, not even bothering to give Sirius a backward glance. They slowed down when they had gotten about halfway down the deserted hallway.  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Tom.he came here. I just met him outside in the courtyard. I don't know how he got in without anyone knowing but he was here. He said.he said he was going to come for me Remus. He changed his name.I cannot say to what because he spelled me not to tell any of his plans or anything. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I mean.I cant just lie down and watch this happen." Adalia rambled, pacing back and forth. Remus was quiet for a moment after Adalia had finished.  
  
"Where is he now?" Remus asked.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Well I'm afraid, besides telling Dumbledore, there's not much else we can do." Remus said quietly making Adalia's heart droop.  
  
"Nothing else? But I can't tell Dumbledore.he will have me put under security and other things and I can't go through that. So then if that's all.I guess we just wait and see?" Adalia asked unhopeful. Remus sighed.  
  
"I'll think on it but seeing as how tomorrow is the last day of school.I don't think there is anything, no." Remus said. Adalia bit her lower lip.  
  
"OK then. Well I should get to bed then. Goodnight Remus." Adalia said and then rushed off to her common room where Clay, Jamie, and Gwynith were waiting by the fireplace. Clay was situated next to Jamie a little closer than normal. Adalia forced a smile but a moment from earlier flashed in her mind. Tom had called her something.what was it? Sorceress of the earth? What was he talking about? She must have looked distant because the next thing she heard was someone shouting her name.  
  
"ADALIA!" shouted Gwynith waving a hand in front of Adalia's face. Adalia blinked a few times and looked at her friends studying them. She hadn't realized it before but now looking at them they looked somehow.different. They weren't the same people she had been friends with in her first year here at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm heading to bed. Night all." She said and before any of them could protest she had swooped up her things and headed into the dorms. After getting into pajamas and slipping under the covers, falling asleep came quickly despite the continuing scenes that plagued her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Adalia woke to the soft glow of the sunrise through her window. It was warm against her skin making a faint smile cross her chapped lips.  
  
"Lia! Get up we aren't going to have time to have breakfast!" Jamie's voice echoed from the bathroom. Adalia rolled over and looked at her clock. A groan escaped her mouth as she threw the covers over and then her feet onto the floor. It took a short time to get ready and yet seemed to take more energy than normal because she had to avoid Jamie and Gwynith's questioning. Luckily Adalia had already packed up her things the other day and went down early to meet Lily by the Great Hall.  
  
Once there Adalia was hit with a wave of nausea at seeing James, Remus, Peter, and none other than Sirius standing with Lily who was holding hands with James. Adalia walked up to them making a conscious effort not to look at Sirius even with the feeling of him staring daggers at his back. That is, until a girl came hopping up next to him, a broad smile across her face.  
  
"Hey Sirius! Oh wow hey everyone! Last day of Hogwarts. Pretty nerve- racking if you ask me." Adalia was already getting annoyed with her and she had only just gotten there. Sirius seemed appalled by the sight of her even though, Adalia thought, she was actually quite pretty with long red curly hair, bright green eyes, and pale white skin. From her robes Adalia saw that she was a Gryffindor.  
  
"We're going to be late. Let's get going." Lily said with a hurried gesture with her free hand. James looked down at her and a smile appeared. Adalia could see he was completely entranced by just watching her. Lily looked up at him and blushed deeply and then grabbed her things. Adalia grabbed her own and then went to stand next to Remus. They walked mostly in silence except for the girl who Adalia found out to be named Mallory. Seemed to fit her perfectly. Once on the train they had to squish into the small compartment. Adalia got jammed between Remus and Sirius somehow. Sirius's arm felt comforting next to hers, his biceps distinct through the thin cloak. Her heart was aching through her chest but she would not let it get to her.  
  
"Remus do you mind if I use you as my pillow?" she asked just wanting to fall asleep. Remus glanced at Sirius.  
  
"Yea but I mean Padfoot might be a better one." Remus replied and Adalia shifted in her seat. Sirius didn't say anything. Adalia hesitated and glanced at Remus who had taken out a book but was eyeing her. She then glanced up at Sirius who looked extremely tense. Something told her to do it despite where they stood. Slowly her head leaned down and rested on his shoulder which got, if it was possible, even more tense. After a few moments however it relaxed and became a rather nice pillow to which Adalia managed to fall asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Adalia woke she felt something running through her hair. Her eyes stayed closed for a moment savoring the feeling until she realized who it was. Her head lifted up and her hands rubbed her eyes. They strayed over to Sirius who had conveniently shoved his hands into his jean pockets.  
  
The train had slowed considerably and it was then that Adalia noticed everyone in the train car eyeing her suspiciously. Luckily the train had come to a halt giving her something to do. She jumped up from her seat and grabbed her things and then headed out of the train with everyone else. When they were all outside Adalia turned to face them, now coming to grips that this wasn't just another summer vacation, this was it. Tears filled her eyes looking at them all.  
  
To her dismay, they managed to break free and with sniffles she pulled Lily into a long hug, both girls crying. When they released Adalia wiped her eyes and turned to the rest.  
  
"I'm going to miss you all. You all better write and we better stay in touch." She choked out giving everyone except Sirius a hug. Turning to him, his face looked pained and hurt like a child. She wanted to hold him and tell him it would be all right but she couldn't. Not now. Never again. Not being able to stop herself, she stretched on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then grabbed her things before he could say anything else. A gasp erupted from her at seeing the all to familiar man standing staring at her. Her feet stopped dead on the pavement.  
  
"No." she whispered. A hand took hold of her arm but it was barely felt as she stared into to his cold hard eyes. He walked toward her and stopped a few feet away, taking off his gloves.  
  
"Tom.What are you doing here?" she asked painfully. The grip on her arm got tighter.  
  
"Picking you up. With permission from your parents of course." He replied with a sarcastic smile. Adalia cringed.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." She sneered at him. His head tilted to the side a bit, eyes glinting.  
  
"You heard her." Said a calm smooth voice. Tom's head jerked to the side.  
  
"Stay out of this. Now Adalia let's go. Your parents are waiting. If you know what's best for you then you will come with me." Tom said, his voice taking on a vicious tone. It was then Adalia realized his meaning behind those words.  
  
"Damnit." She said and grabbed her things but the hand gripping her arm was still there not letting her move. She turned her head to see Remus's worried eyes.  
  
"I have to go Remus." She whispered and shook off his hand and then walked with Tom to a sleek black car where he placed her things in his trunk. Adalia looked back at her friends who were staring at her with pained expressions of worry and distrust. She stared mostly at Sirius whose fists were clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. She managed to mouth to him 'I love you' before getting into the car and driving off towards dangers unknown.  
  
(A/N: ) Hey everyone! Ok so this chapter was lacking I suppose but next chapter should have more action. Well anyway I hope you are all enjoying this! On with the thank you's.  
  
Ok I would give each person a separate little note but for the sake of time and getting this chapter out by tonight before I go to bed I'll just go with a couple things. Owro/Oreo: Dude you are awesome thanks so much for the review ( I was so happy when I got it! Thank you! New reviewers are definitely always welcome especially with those wonderful reviews! Thanks again! Oh and by the way good luck with the loose tooth thing. Lol. Ok and Manny yes it is #3 review for you and trust me I am very very very appreciative of it!! Thanks so much for the review. As for what Adalia's gonna tell Harry.just wait and see! Muah ha ha! Lol. J/k. I'm insane. Lol. Carm: Hey hey girly! Thanks I believe this is ur 3rd review too. Man you all are my favorite people on here! Lol. Luv ya and thanks 4 da review! 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 16:  
  
Adalia had been here for almost a month. She barely ate at the large mansion that normally held meetings to which she was rarely a part of in person, but she knew they talked about her often. Not only was she to be part of their unbearably horrible schemes. She was also being forced, on her eighteenth birthday, to marry the most evil man there had ever been. She shivered at the thought.  
  
Now she sat, alone in her large room. The main colors in the room were, unsurprisingly, black and green. It was dreary and damp. There had been no contact with the outside world. Her wand had been taken away, and bars put on her windows. She sat by the window looking out onto the mountains that stretched farther than she could see. The door creaked open but she did not move.  
  
"M-madam. M-my L-l-lord awaits y-your p-p-presence d-down i-in the library." The voice was annoying and squeaky like a rat. Adalia stood, her long black dress that hugged her curves at the top and flowed gracefully out around her from her hips down, as well as having a shockingly low v- neckline, flowed gracefully to the floor. It was all black except for a thin green rim along the neckline. Her face seemed older, more cautious as she seemed to glide across to the small plump man shaking at the doorway, looking up at her with little eyes.  
  
"Fine." Her voice was cold and harsh making Wormtail flinch and then turn around, hurrying back down the hallway. Adalia took her time walking the halls. She hadnt expected anyone to find her. Afterall, this castle was not charted on any wizard map. For all she knew, not a soul besides those who worked for.him, knew it was here.  
  
The library was not far from her room as after her first week here, she had spent every moment possible there. It was filled to the brim with every book imaginable. But now, as she walked inside, it seemed dead, infectious and she wanted to get out as soon as possible.  
  
Tom, as she still called him despite his commands, was seated on a large black couch in front of a soft fire. Adalia did not sit, making sure to keep her face emotionless. It did not do well to show joy nor anger to any of his words for both pleased him and that, after all he had done to her, would not be a satisfaction she would grant him.  
  
He did not look at her as she approached but only motioned with his hand for her to sit.  
  
"The arrangements have been made for tomorrow. And soon after, our plans will commence."  
  
Still she made no move, nothing to show she had even heard what he had said. But he continued onward none-the-less.  
  
"You will serve me well I know. You will learn to like it here. My servants are your servants. Sit, I do not want you tired out from standing."  
  
She did as she was told, sitting in one of the arm chairs next to the couch. His eyes finally traveled from the flames to her face and then down her body. A menacing smile crept over his lips and he stood, walking to her, placing one hand on each side of the chair, face placed a mere few inches from hers. Yet still, she showed nothing, only stared into his eyes.  
  
"Do you still think of him? That worthless Black? Do you still love him?" Not giving her a chance to reply he spat "No matter, he will be taken care of sooner or later."  
  
This caught her off guard. Did he mean to hurt Sirius because of her love for him? No, she would not let him.  
  
"Is there a reason you have brought me here Tom, or is this just another reason for you to banter about your greatness?" she kept her voice cool and unthreatening. Calm and slightly whispy. He chuckled and moved closer, noses almost touching.  
  
"Oh no, there is a purpose. I have held back, but tomorrow night, you will be forever mine. You will join with me completely."  
  
She wanted to slap him, to kill him. How could he even think with everything he had done, that she would let him do this? No, she would escape. She had been working on it all month, and she would escape.  
  
"If that is what you wish, you will have to force me, for I will never give myself willingly to you."  
  
"That is fine. But it will be done."  
  
With this he kissed her roughly on the lips, running his hands along her neck. She did not kiss back, but did not pull away for slight fear of what he would do to her. She did not feel like getting another bruise. When he pulled away there was malice in his eyes as he licked his lips hungrily.  
  
"You are dismissed." Despite the sense of victory in his voice, there also seemed to be a bit of breathlessness. She stood gracefully and walked out of the room. As soon as she was out however, tears began to stream out of her eyes and she ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. It was as she looked out the window that something in the sky caught her eye. Only an owl, she sighed, walking to the window to get a good look at the bird. But as it came closer, something about was familiar. She had seen that bird before. It caught her eye and swooped down quickly to her window which she greatly opened. There was a small ledge beyond the bars where the owl landed. Adalia's heart was racing as she reached through the wide bars and untied the letter tied to it's leg. The front read simply 'Adalia'. She tore it open frantically but hesitated, lifting her hand to the door and twisting her wrist slightly. There was a small click as the door locked. She retreated her hand and stroked the owl and then opened the letter carefully as though it was a small baby.  
  
There was surprisingly neat handwriting on the first page, and somewhat messy scrawl on the next page. A single tear dropped down her face. This owl must have been looking for her for weeks. She began reading quickly.  
  
Adalia, There have been attacks, we know linked to the same man you must still be staying with now. I only hope this reaches you, and that you are able to reply.  
  
The letter went on like this, his worries, telling her about things that had been going on. The next letter was only half a page.  
  
Adalia, I am sorry for all I've said to you. I want to know where you are, what he's doing. You wont be there much longer I know. Please write back if you can with where you are. And if he does anything to you I'll kill him. Adalia, stay strong for me. I'm coming.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at the sureness in the letter. She stood up and went and poured a small glass of water, slipping it through the bars which the owl gratefully lapped up. She then went to her drawer where she kept her sketch book she had asked for a tore out a piece of paper. She described where the castle was the best she could from her memory, though it wasn't that good, with help they could find it. Reading over her letter however, she hesitated sending it. She didn't want Sirius and Remus coming to get her by themselves. Then again, it was either risk it, or.she shuddered at the thought. There was a loud knock at the door and she practically screamed. Luckily she caught it just before and instead answered "One moment!" Hurriedly tying her letter to the owl's leg and scribbling on the front 'Padfoot and Moony'. The owl took off without hesitation and flew out of sight of her windows. She smiled inwardly, picking up the empty glass and closing the window. She set the glass on her bed stand and then sat down on the bed, raising her hand once more to the door and turning her wrist. This time the small click of the door unlocked it.  
  
The door opened and to her surprise and dismay, Tom walked in, closing and locking the door behind him. He strode over to the bed and with one swift movement, pulled her up and to him, pressing his lips against hers. She shut her eyes tight and pushed him away but he was too strong and tightened his grip on her, pressing harder on her lips. His hands roamed her body disgustingly. Finally she turned her head away.  
  
"Get out!" she yelled. Tom pushed her on the bed but Adalia had had it. She had not been eating for a reason, he put something in her food and drinks. Something to dull her powers to almost nothing. But now, as she had only drank water from the faucets, and only eaten late at night after sneaking down and grabbing something herself, her powers were fully back and she had no hesitation to use them. With a sweep of her hand, Tom was flown across the room, smashing into the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Adalia lept up from the bed wiping her lips clean and ran to the door. It would not be long before whatever servants were in the house, came up to her room to see what had happened.  
  
She unlocked the door and dashed down the hallways past a few house elves, bustling to her room. She kept running, as fast and as far as she could before she stopped, confronted by the guards stationed at the front door. They raised their wands to her but with a flick of her wrist at each one, their wands flew into her hand. Now without protection, the guards fled from the door.  
  
She shoved her palm forward, the door flying into hundreds of pieces with a sickening crack. The fresh air filled her lungs instantly as she ran outside. Looking around frantically, there seemed no means of transportation. Then, inside the forest is where she spotted them, their midnight black mane and piercing eyes locked onto hers. She ran, into the forest, seeing a flash of color fly past her face, and ducked behind a tree. There were shouts in her direction but she did not have time to listen. With one swift dash, she flung herself on the back of the creature, kicking it lightly in the sides. It jerked back in the direction of the forest and galloped off.  
  
(A/N:) Well hello there again. Been a while I know since I've updated this. This chapter I wasn't to thrilled with but I felt it really kinda helped answer a few questions. I'm already half way through with the next chapter but I might come back and edit this one. Well anyway tell me what you think. It seems this story won't be ending yet. lol. Still got a ways to go. Not to long though. Anyway, tell me what you think. Look at those reviews. Come on! Ak trying not to beg but you have no idea how much those brighten up my day, good or bad. Thanks lots!! Luv you all! Hehe. 


	21. Chapter 20: Secrets Revealed

** Chapter 17: Secrets Revealed**  


  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adalia was jolted back to reality. She was sitting in the car with Remus who was looking at her with concern. Her dreams had been of past memories and she had woken up crying at just reliving them so vividly. They now sat outside the train station in the car Arthur Weasley had let them graciously borrow. He had gotten it that year after winning again a large pot of galleons at his office. Adalia glanced at Remus and sighed.  
  
"I'm positive. He deserves to know. I just don't know what it will mean once I tell him." She got out of the car, her hands shaking slightly. She had seen pictures of Harry and was well aware of how much a striking resemblance he had to his father. She closed her eyes for a moment, putting a hand on the side of the car to steady herself as her knees became weak.  
  
"You're hood." Remus reminded her. Adalia shot him a look and then flipped her hood to cover her face. She felt a hand grasp her wrist and looked up to see Remus looking down at her.  
  
"Adalia...you know I didn't want you coming with me. I can't loose you. But because of your stubbornness I let you come only because I had hoped you would be extra cautious. Don't let my hopes be false ones."  
  
Adalia knew he could not see her eyes nor her face, so she simply stared at him and then let out a long breath, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"I know. I won't Remus," she said sincerely. Remus raised her hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss then let it fall back to her side.  
  
"Good. Now let's go."  
  
They walked to Platform 9 ¾ , easily slipping in unnoticed by surrounding muggles. The train had already come in it seemed, though the doors had not yet opened. There was a last sound of the train coming to a complete stop and then the doors burst open with bustling students. Remus and Adalia stood in the crowd of parents, Adalia searching for Harry. There, emerging from the door straight in front of them, James Potter, or James Potter as he looked after his 6th year, emerged from the train with who Adalia could only assume to be Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Dumbledore had informed her on them as she had been in hiding.  
  
"Remus," Adalia gave Remus's hand a squeeze of nervousness before taking a deep breath. "I hope he likes me."  
  
"He'll love you," Remus replied, giving Adalia a meaningful look she didn't quite catch. Adalia was too busy watching as Harry proceeded toward them.  
  
"Welcome back Harry," Remus greeted him warmly. Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Thanks Lupin." He looked uncomfortable as he said goodbye to his friends and they went their separate ways.  
  
"What happened to..." he trailed off.  
  
"You wont be going back to live with the Dursley's this summer Harry." Remus said, his voice slightly sad though not for his words.  
  
"I-I'm not?" Harry stuttered. He looked peculiarly at Adalia.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked sharply catching Adalia off guard. She stayed silent causing  
  
Harry's eyebrows to furrow and his gaze to shift back to Remus, expectantly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"This...is Adalia." He said quietly then took some of Harry's luggage and began to lead him away from the platform and back through the portal. Harry sighed.  
  
"Look tell me the whole story for once."  
  
"I don't think I'm the one to tell you that. But if she's going to tell you anything, let's wait until we get back to the house."  
  
They were quiet the entire way back. Adalia was trying to figure out how to word her conversation with Harry, Remus still trying to figure out just what they were going to do now, and Harry thinking about his past year at Hogwarts and how he was still treated so unfairly. Their thoughts came to a hault as they stepped inside the house. Remus took Harry's bags and went up the stairs, passing a glance at Adalia.  
  
"I wasn't joking. Someone tell me why I'm here and what's going on," Harry demanded. Adalia slowly pulled down her hood and looked at Harry. He was staring at her in awe.  
  
"My name is Adalia, and I was your mother's best friend." Harry raised an eyebrow at this and Adalia led him into the kitchen.  
  
"I suppose I should start from the beginning..." she proceeded to tell him everything about her friendship with Lily, even most of her past with Sirius, and lastly about Tom. She saw his shock at her friendship, his disbelief about her and Sirius, and his horrified look about Tom. When she had finished, they sat quietly for some time. She knew there was one more thing she had to tell him.  
  
"Harry...do you have any pictures of your parent's wedding?"  
  
Harry nodded slightly and something seemed to dawn in his eyes though he did not speak that he knew anything new besides what she had told him.  
  
"Well..." she paused, hesitant, "I was your mother's maid of honor. Just as Sirius was best man. And...I'm your Godmother, just as he was your Godfather."  
  
There was a long stretch of silence as they looked at one another. Harry subconsciously took a sip of his tea, eyes seeming glazed over in thought.  
  
"So then...you're my Godmother...so that means..."  
  
"I'm not sure what it means. But I can tell you that it might mean at least some good news. I know what it feels like to sort of be...alone in the world. After all...I've lost the same people you've lost only I suppose in different ways. I think at the least, we might be able to become friends. I-"she stopped short as Remus walked into the kitchen. He leaned in the doorway uncharacteristically. Adalia was oddly aware that his eyes were beautiful, sparkling in the dim light of the room. She shook her head. Where did that stray thought come from?  
  
"I have to check in with Dumbledore. I'll be back very soon. Don't leave here." He hesitated then met Adalia's eyes steadily. The look he gave seemed to say Do you need me? She shook her head very minutely and within the next minute he was gone.  
  
"Harry, I-"Adalia was cut off again once more by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Her entire body stiffened.  
  
"Stay absolutely quiet." She whispered to Harry. He nodded slightly and Adalia stood, walking slowly to the entrance of the kitchen. She felt Harry come up behind her and didn't bother telling him to stay put. If he was anything like James, which of course he was, then he would never do as he was told. The door to the kitchen was already ajar. She slipped out and walked to the stairs. No one stood on its steps so she continued around the house. Harry stayed close behind her the entire way. When she rounded back to the kitchen she was thoroughly frustrated. Opening the door her feet froze in their spots. It was as if she had walked into a dream. She wished with all her heart she was seeing the truth. Every feeling melted away and she saw only what stood before her...  
  
(A/N: Whew has it been a long time since I've updated! Let me tell you I must have written and rewritten this chapter a thousand times. Glad it is finally out! Good grief. I had a writer's block on this story for so long but now I think I know where I want to go. Anyway tell me what you think. Maybe not as good as my last chapters but eh, I tried my best. And thank you again to all my loyal reviewers. Man next chapter i will give you each personal letters but for now its 1 am and i am tired so love you all and I hope you enjoyed this.)  



	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 18**

(A/N: Manny your review had me cracking up laughing so hard. You rock. Hahahahaha. Ok sorry I just had to get that out. Anyway, on with the story!)

"Sirius..." her voice caught in her throat. There, standing before them stood a living, breathing Sirius Black. Or at least from what she could tell. Adalia barely recognized his older more worn features, his eyes seeming sunken into his head. She could barely remember to breath.

"Adalia." His voice was toneless, emotionless. It made her stomach curl. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be here. He wasn't even supposed to be alive! She took a deep breath, looking him up and down.

"How..." She trailed off as he stepped forward. She watched his gaze land on Harry who was stalk still. Adalia knew he was about as shocked as she was. They were silent for a time before Sirius walked closer still. Adalia took a step back, forcing Harry to do so as well.

"This isn't possible. You're dead."

"I saw Sirius die!" Harry yelled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the man. His face was flushed, breathing hard.

"I didn't die Harry. Bellatrix didn't kill me..." he trailed off, his eyes seeming to plead for their cooperation.

"No," Adalia spoke firmly, taking out her own wand an pointing it at him, "You are not Sirius. Show your true face NOW!" She had yelled more for her own comfort than to scare him. And yet he did not change. He did not show what she had half hoped he would. Another person.

He took another step forward and put up his hand, palm facing towards them. Adalia looked at him strangely.

"Look, try and touch my hand," he said with a small smile. Adalia took a step forward and held out her own hand. Her fingers reached out to touch his palm, but instead of touching, passed through it, a shot of cold racing from the tips of her fingers to her elbow. She pulled her hand back with a gasp. Harry squeezed around her, his wand now pointing to the ground.

"Sirius..." he trailed off, tears welling in his eyes. Sirius smiled a sort of crooked smile that had always made Adalia melt. She choked back sobs. It was him, only...

"You _are_ dead." The words were almost inaudible but she had managed to get them out. He shook his head sadly.

"I am not. I'm trapped between this world and the next. Something has kept me here, kept my body alive and yet my soul unconnected. The veil I fell into...it keeps my body from aging. Adalia...I need to to get my body. I need you to help it be free of this veil."

Adalia lay on her bead motionless, concentrating on making her breathing slow and soothing, her mind clear of all thoughts. But ideas of Sirius being able to come back alive! They leapt at her mind like a leopard on its prey. She sat up then, as the door opened. Remus walked in slowly, sitting down next to her on the comforter.

"You knew about him didn't you?" she asked softly. When he didn't reply, she growled low. She turned to face Remus defiantly.

"Why didn't you tell me he wasn't dead?! Why, Remus?! He could still be saved!!"

Remus looked at her steadily and though he tried to hide his emotions from her, she knew him too well not to see the pain and discomfort in his eyes. The longing and loneliness. It surprised her and yet, didn't at the same time.

She stood, gathering her hair into a ponytail and walking to her dresser while she waited for his answer. She retrieved her dagger, a red rose made out of rubies and its stem out of emeralds cascaded down the hilt. She slid it into her boot so the hilt was the only part visible, its background black so it blended somewhat with the top of the shoe.

"You were not ready then." It was the shortest, most frustrating answer she could have gotten and it made her anger boil.

"Not ready?! Screw this. I'm going to get him tonight. You've kept me away from him too long. You, Dumbledore, Riddle, everyone! You would not let me help before when Harry needed me most, and now this."

Remus stood and strode over to her, putting his hands to cradle her neck to look straight at him.

"I love you damnit that's why I didn't tell you! I don't want you hurt! Its worse enough to loose my best friends but then the woman I've never stopped caring for with all my heart and the only friend I have left! I wasn't going to let you go and kill yourself!"

She pulled back sharply from him. "Well I've never stopped caring for Sirius, and I will risk my life for the chance that he might live again."

With that she turned and dashed out the door, stopping at the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder. With one swift movement she flung it down and mumbling a few choice words in Gaelic that meant, "Ministry of Magic," she was flown through the portal and landed harshly in her office fireplace. She had not realized, however, Harry standing in the hallway as she had down so, listening and memorizing her words so he could follow.

Sirius had left them suddenly after saying those words to Adalia, not telling her how she was to get him back. He had simply disappeared and Harry and she had been silent. He had finally said of course that he needed to be alone and so she had let him. That was how she had come to be lying on her bed. She had deduced that Remus knew, how she knew that she had not come to realize.

So now she strode out of her office, ignoring those she had known in her days working for the ministry. They, luckily, didn't notice her. She continued on to the elevator, taking it down to the level where they kept the experiments. The level where she had been told Sirius had been killed. There was a guard there, and he looked at her oddly as she came closer. She recognized him as one of the Aurors she had worked with. What had his name been? She couldn't remember. Strikingly enough, he didn't stop her as she continued inside.

It was a strange place she entered then and it took many wrong turns to point her in the right direction. She stopped short as she saw the veil. Before it was not just Sirius's body. A man stood there, waiting, red hair falling into his eyes. Clay.

Without another thought she was throw backward into a wall, it crumbling slightly, dust spilling onto her head. She groaned and tried to stand up but fell back down again.

"Pitiful," he spat, walking towards her, wand outstretched, "and to think my Lord wanted to choose you for his wife. Come back to save your precious Black, have you? Ill do you one better. I'll let you join him in the afterlife."

"You son of a bitch. You betrayed me. I trusted you! Trusted you with my life!" She yelled, coughing between every few words. He laughed sharply.

"Big mistake my little butterfly. If Lucius hadn't been so clumsy, I wouldn't have to be the one to kill you. But it seems, as always, I must clean up his mess."

Adalia looked up at him and with a swift movement, shot her hands out, sending him flying backwards just barely missing the veil. He slammed against the wall but got uo quickly, swaying on his feet. Adalia leapt up but she was too slow, not able to get out of the way fast enough from his spell. It caught her in the chest and she fell stiffly to the ground.

"A bit more of a pain in the arse than I thought you would be. I'll give you that much."

"Not as much of a pain as I'll be," came a voice from the doorway. Adalia barely registered the flash of light hitting Clay in the stomach causing him to fly back so hard into the wall he was knocked unconscious. Adalia looked to the doorway and there stood, above all people, Harry. He ran to her and mumbled a spell that freed her. She stood, looking warily at Clay, grabbing her wand from where it had fallen on the ground and spelling Clay into a sleep only she could wake him from.

"Harry how did you get in here! The guard, the security."

Harry looked at her strangely. "I used the words you did to get into the ministry, and from there...that's it. There were no guards to get in here..."

Adalia did a double take. That couldn't be right. She had seen that man standing there...

"Sirius..." Harry jolted her out of her thoughts and she looked at the body, head lying in the veil, sheiling it from view. They walked slowly to it, each holding their breath. Adalia knelt down next to it and took a deep breath, not sure what to do now.

"Adalia, Harry." Sirius's voice flew to them and suddenly he was there, visible and looking as if she would be able to reach out and hug him. And yet she could not. For if she tried it would only go right through him. There was an emptiness in her that yearned for his touch.

"Sirius...what do we do?"

He winced slightly. "Push me the rest of the way in."

She looked at him incredulously. "What?!"

He smiled sadly, "trust me."

She looked down at the body, running her fingers over his hand. She had to trust him. She didn't know why she did now, of all times. It didn't seem like the right thing to do. And yet, with a few heavy pushes, she and Harry shoved the body the rest of the way, disappearing into the veil. They both stepped back then, turning to look at Sirius's ghostly figure.

"Now what?" Adalia asked breathlessly. Sirius sighed.

"Now...I say goodbye..."

(A/N: I finally have it figured out what I want. I have direction! Yessss. Lol. Anyway, I didn't really know how to finish this chapter so sorry if it's a bit messy. Another cliffhanger...DUN DUN DUN!!! Hehe. I love doing that.

Manny2003: hehehehehe. MUAH HA HA!! I am evil I know. ï 


End file.
